Unexpectedly
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: Shun is a werewolf. Alice is a human with powers since one of her parents was a vampire. She is the reincarnation of a priestess that protected a powerful jewel centuries ago that the vampires now possess. Based on Inuyasha and Twilight with Bakugan
1. Dream Come True?

**Me:** everyone! So this is my new story! Like always, I might have to change the title… since I don't know if it's going to work out yet xD.

**Ace:** Please tell me I'm a good person in this story.

**Me:** _ I don't know yet…

**Ace:** Grr…

**Me:** That doesn't work on me…

**Ace:** *leaves

**Me:** Okay then… I've been thinking about this idea for a while now… maybe a month? But I wanted to finish my other story first… as you guys already know, I can be a slow updater… xD. I'll try updating again as soon as possible! Enjoy! =)

**DISCLAIMER:****I**** DO**** NOT ****OWN ****BAKUGAN!** (Yeah… I've probably said that almost 50 times xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's P.O.V.<strong>

I leaped over a tree root and continued to run through the forest. Where did Dan run off to again? It was dark but the moon shone bright not that it mattered. I could see in the dark anyway… I could feel the cold autumn breeze against my fur. It was finally going to get colder again. My ears twitched as I heard leaves rustle. I jumped out of the way as I saw Dan from the corner of my eye, trying to prance on to me. I was going to bite him when I saw the rabbit in his mouth. It smelled good… he dropped it in between us.

"Stupid…" I whispered referring back to the fact that he tried to jump on to me.

"I could have bit your head off you know," Dan said annoyed.

"Well your girlfriend wouldn't have allowed it," Runo growled as she jumped out of the bushes with Julie next to her. Great… an argument was coming… just what I needed…

"What she means is who would want to hurt a wolf as hot as him," Julie squealed as she bumped into me lightly. I growled under my breath and then glared at her. She immediately backed off and went to stand next to Runo.

"Hey, I'm good looking too!" Dan pouted as he started to munch on some rabbit meat. Runo was about to comment but I didn't want to hear it. I bounded past them and ran through the forest again. Most wolves liked to travel in packs… I wasn't one of them… it was annoying… they were extremely slow and we never got anything done. I stopped running and closed my eyes as I felt myself transform back into my human form. You wouldn't know how big a difference thumbs made. I slowly walked out of the forest and into Wardington City. Many lights were still on and I thought people were supposed to be asleep… Dan, Runo, Julie and I all shared a house in one of those quiet streets. Why? Well I like the quiet… not that it mattered since it would be annoyingly loud anyway with Runo and Dan's bickers. I made my way on to the street and looked at every passing house. They all had one of those lamps on but ours didn't. I stopped in front of our house. It was pitch dark and had many surrounding trees. It looked abandoned… I didn't care though… Julie wanted to fix it up but every time she mentioned it, I would give her a look. I was about to go into my house when I heard someone sneeze. I turned around and located the person… she was a girl about my age… she had long orange curls and looked like she was thinking as she sat on the roof and stared up at the sky. There were many stars tonight but I didn't bother to check if I remembered correctly… instead, I kept staring at her… she looked oddly familiar… like from a dream… the girl seemed like she knew someone was watching her and she had turned to look at me… we stared at each other for a long period of time but I couldn't read her expression… I turned around and went into the house.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I sat up on my bed. I hugged on to my knees and started to slow down my breathing. For the thirtieth time this week, I had had that dream… that exact dream. Well it was expected considering the fact that my father was a vampire and my mother was human… that made me different from everyone else. No, I wasn't a vampire… not even half a vampire, I was just an ordinary girl with odd powers… yeah not so ordinary… I was able to read people's mind through touch without being able to control it. I was also able to replay anything I've seen and show it to others… like a movie (Well it's kind of like Edward from Twilight and it is what Renesmee can do. I don't own this… well you guys probably already know… =)).

"Why did my father have to be a vampire…?" I sighed under my breath. What was even worse was the reoccurring dream… I needed some fresh air… I checked the clock and it read 3:00 a.m. I wasn't going to get enough sleep tonight, just like every other night. I got out of bed and slid my window all the open. I had cut off the net a few years ago and my grandfather was paranoid at first. He was scared that I might get killed or kidnapped but I had finally convinced him not to be. I lifted myself on to the ledge and carefully climbed on to the roof. I gazed at all the stars in the sky. It was incredible. I knew two of those stars were my parents, looking down on me. My father had been killed protecting my mother from a werewolf and my mother had suicide a few days later. I knew that they were happy together now. I touched my neck, slowly as I felt for my necklace. It was a black piece of string that had a blue shard on it. My grandfather had said it was from my parents but they didn't get the chance to give it to me. It was supposed to protect me from danger… I shook my head at the thought. My grandfather was always so paranoid. I felt kind of uncomfortable… as if someone was staring at me… I looked around and my eyes landed on a boy… I couldn't really make out his features but he was definitely staring at me… I looked closely… I gasped as he looked a bit like the boy from my dream…

_There was an orange headed girl sitting by the lake with a book in her hand. I couldn't see her face but she looked like she was very concentrated on her book since she didn't notice the boy that appeared next to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying… but the boy held a rose. He had long black hair that was tied back and a set of piercing honey brown eyes… ones you wouldn't forget… the boy had given her the rose and kissed her on the cheek. Before I could hear the girl's voice… I would wake up…_

I looked more closely and realized he had the same pair of eyes… the boy must have notice me staring at him because he had turned and left… well of course he noticed… I mentally slapped myself.

"Alice dear, come down from there. You're going to get sick," my grandfather called from my room. I sighed and slowly got off the room. I jumped into my room and landed in front of him.

"Good morning grandfather, you're up early…" I smiled innocently. He smiled and then shook his head. Then he turned serious as he stared at me. I noticed him staring at my necklace. It was glowing! Then it started to fade and turned back to normal.

"Alice, close the window now," he instructed. I did as I was told.

"Grandfather, what's wrong?" I asked. My grandfather was a vampire as well. He was from my father's side.

"Alice, did you see anyone outside?" he questioned. For some reason, I didn't want to tell him about the boy I saw… besides he was probably just a boy and I didn't want him to start tracking a regular boy for no reason.

"I didn't see anyone…" I lied as I reached for his shoulder.

"Alice, don't try reading my mind, it won't work," he stated. My grandfather knew how to block out his thoughts from me. When I touched him, I could see him thinking about last Christmas. I sighed and then dropped my arm.

"I know…" I said defeated.

"You should get some sleep," he smiled tiredly, "It's really late… or early…"

"You're right," I giggled as I climbed into bed, "See you in the morning."

"Good night Alice," he whispered as he left my room. Who was that boy? I didn't know he lived in front of me… he must have just moved here. Oh well… I should just try to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_The Next Morning…_

"Alice, come on, Joe's going to be waiting for us," Chan exclaimed as I tried to put on my black pair of shoes that matched my uniform. It was a white polo t-shirt with a plaid green skirt. I grabbed my backpack and rushed out of the door.

"Bye grandfather!" I called and I saw him wave from the window. He was busy on the phone with someone, "Sorry Chan, I slept in…"

"It's alright, I mean it's just Joe… no big deal…" she lied.

"Hmm… just Joe? So if another girl were to date him…" I joked.

"Alice!" she pouted and then gently elbowed me in the arm. I laughed at her reaction. She had a huge crush on Joe and Joe had a secret crush on her though he wouldn't admit it, "There he is!"

"Hi," he waved as he stood beside someone I haven't seen before. We both waved back as we approached them.

"Hi," I greeted the unknown boy.

"Oh, this is Ren. He's new to the school," Joe explained. Chan and Joe immediately started a conversation about something random while we all started to walk to school. The boy didn't look nervous at all. He noticed me staring at him and I quickly turned away.

"You are…?" he started. Oh right, I forgot I haven't told him my name yet.

"I'm Alice," I smiled.

"That's a pretty name," he complimented.

"Thanks," and then it was back to the awkward silence again. I would notice him glance at me once in a while and that made me blush lightly. I wasn't that interesting… and it made me a bit paranoid… did he know about my powers? I shook it off. I was turning into my grandfather. I laughed under my breath and he looked at me, "Umm nothing…"

"I need to go to my locker," Joe said as we entered the school so we all went our separate ways. I opened my locker and started to dump my binders into it.

"Um hi," I turned and saw Ren beside me. I didn't know he had followed me. I gave him a smile, "Do you know where this room is?"

"Oh, umm 228… I think it's upstairs and next to main hallway," I answered. He stared at me confused. I started to laugh, "I'll take you there."

"Thanks," he grinned. I started to pick things out of my locker when I accidentally dropped a book. I bent down to pick it up and Ren's head collided into mine. He grabbed my arm before I fell backwards, "Sorry."

"No it wasn't your fault, it was mine. Sorry about that," I apologized as he picked the book up for me. His arm was still on mine and I got an image of what he was thinking… it made me blush… did he really think I was cute?

"Here's your book," he handed it to me and then let go of my arm embarrassed.

"Thanks," I placed it in my locker and then closed it, "Come, I'll show your classroom."

"Alright, sounds good," he nodded as I showed him places like the cafeteria and the gyms.

"Alice!" I heard someone called so I turned around and saw Mira approaching us.

"Hey Mira," I greeted.

"Who's your boyfriend?" she teased.

"Mira, don't make him uncomfortable," I blushed, "This is Ren."

"Hi," he said and then looked away as Mira started to get excited again.

"Alice! There's this really cute boy in our class and do you know who I think will be perfect for him…" she grinned innocently.

"Mira, you've got to stop hooking me up with people," she ignored me and pulled me along with her, "Ren your room is just around the corner. Sorry."

"That's alright," he waved. I waved back as I tried to keep up with Mira. When we entered the classroom, we saw a crowd of girls in one corner and a crowd of sulking boys in the other.

"I don't get what's so good about that guy," Ace pouted as he folded his arms. The other boys nodded in agreement. I shook my head at their disappointed faces.

"But Alice won't fall for him that easily, right?" one guy asked hopefully.

"Um…" I started.

"Alice, this guy is to die for," Mira stated (I know Mira is out of character but I couldn't find someone who had a perfect match and could be as excited as Julie. The closest I got was Mira… since they're both subterra brawlers =)).

"Uh-hum, you've got a boyfriend standing right here!" Ace was full of jealousy and it was hard to contain my laughter. Mira went up to him and pecked him on the cheek which made him turn completely red in the face.

"Alice, let's go see who the guy is," she grinned and then pulled me along. Ace didn't stop us. Their relationship was so simple and full of trust. I giggled as I heard the boys murmuring about what just happened. I tiptoed as I tried to look over the crowd of girls.

"Alice won't fall for this one even though he is hot," one girl said.

"Yeah, especially with his cold look," another added.

"Why are they so worried?" I wondered out loud.

"That's because every boy in the school has fallen for you and you haven't dated any one of them," Mira explained. Mira tried to get in the crowd but it wasn't working, "Make way girls. Do you really want to see what Alice thinks or not?"

"Alice! Oops… did you over hear us…?" the girl asked embarrassed.

"Yeah kind of… but it's alright, no harm done," I smiled. They nodded apologetically and moved back a bit so I could see who it was. I gasped as I saw him… the same boy I saw last night… the same boy I saw in my dream… my head started to pound as the room started to disappear. I saw the girl… the orange headed girl… was me…

"Alice, are you alright?" Mira asked worriedly. I opened my eyes. My head had stopped pounding and the room had come back. I felt an unfamiliar touch. I looked up and saw the boy in front of me, holding on to me gently. I automatically started to read his mind. A picture had formed in my mind… it was blurry and all I saw were trees. Then I saw him remember me from last night… when we were both staring at each other… then I saw I picture of me… standing in front of him with my glowing shard. I snapped out of it and looked at my necklace… it was glowing blue… he must have noticed me looking as well because his grip had tightened. I gently lifted his fingers and he let go.

"Thanks…" I tried to put on a smile but it didn't work… who was this guy? "Oh and Mira, I'm fine now."

"Are you sure…?" she asked uncertain. I nodded and then stepped back as the boy walked past me and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong>So what did you guys think? I'm going to try making Shun more like Shun in this story… key word, try xD

**Dan:** And fail.

**Me:** Hey! I'll get Runo =)

**Dan:** …

**Me:** Exactly! I have an advantage =P. Okay anyways, thanks to all those who read this first chapter and to those who read my previous stories and are reading this one too! =) You guys are awesome! Please review and tell me what you think. I'll see you all soon! =)


	2. Complicated

**Me:** Hey guys! I'm back! It's been a while… sorry about that. I've been getting more work now -_-. School… okay anyway, thanks so much for all your reviews! =)

_**InnocentDiamond:**_Haha no Shun doesn't get visions. Only Alice can read people's minds. Haha Alice was thinking what Shun was thinking. Hehe… sorry I confused you so much. Yes they should get some sleep, so should I xD. Anyways, thanks so much for your review! You're my first reviewer =).

_**katzike123:**_Haha yes Ace is good… I'll give the poor guy a break =). Your review was appreciated =).

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore:**_I thought the first few books were good but I don't know… I didn't really like the last book. It was good but I liked the first few books more =). Haha curiosity kills the cat xD… well not in this loll. Nothing bad will happen =). Anyways, I'm getting off topic again. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Maudy**__**Novianti:**_It's going to be different in a way with the necklace and everything. Thanks! =)

_**flippy17:**_Haha! You're going to cook the rabbit? *gasp. That's animal cruelty! Lol =P. Okay anyways… yeah… weird stuff is expected from me xD. Haha my friends say I'm weird and it's catching on to them too. It's contagious! Lol okay… I'm off topic again. Anyways, thanks for the compliment and the review! =)

_**Starbright-708:**_Well there are times in your life where you wish you have powers lol. I feel like a little kid xD. Haha anyways, yeah I think Alice is lucky too… okay anyways thanks for your review =) and all your other reviews for my other story sorry I didn't reply to all of them.

_**Eyes**__**for**__**Colt**__**only:**_Aw thanks =). I really like reading reviews so thanks you =).

_**Light-Sakura:**_Aw thanks! To hear you actually say that makes me really happy though I'm pretty sure the book is better because the author is professional and I'm just a random write on the internet xD. I usually like the books more than the movies too. Thanks for your review! =)

**Me:** Well how's life?

**Dan:** Horrible…

**Me:** Aw did Runo dump you?

**Dan:** We didn't even go out!

**Me:**I'm pretty sure you did…

**Dan:** NO!

**Me:**Yes, I'm positive… Shun told me.

**Dan:** I'm going to get him! *leaves to find Shun

**Me:**Well I'll see how that turns out =). Anyway, here's the little recap on last time's chapter:

_Alice has a dream about a girl meeting a boy._

_She goes to school the next day to find out the girl was her and the boy was Shun._

_Alice has a vampire father and a human mother but she's just human with powers._

_Shun is a werewolf._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's P.O.V<strong>

I slammed my locker hard, ignoring the looks I got from teachers who were getting ready for lunch or for their next class. I had lunch right now but I wasn't in the mood to eat. There was something about that girl that bothered me. It wasn't only the fact that she had the one of the shards from a jewel (I got this idea from Inuyasha and the Jewel of four souls… I think that's what it was called =)); it was something about her… as a "human". No human would ever be able to touch it yet she had worn it. One shard from the jewel could give a person power they could never imagine. That one shard would do whatever it takes to protect its owner. Only creatures could touch it though. I smelled her human blood with my own nose. She was definitely human… how did she find it though? The pack and I had been searching for one of those for years now. That was one reason why we all went to different schools. We were expecting to bump into a vampire at one of those schools instead I bumped into a girl… an ordinary girl. I was still confused about the whole situation. I didn't bother going to the cafeteria. I just walked straight out the door and went to sit on a tree. I closed my eyes and lay my back against the trunk. It was peaceful. No more crazy yelling girls.

"Hi…" I wanted to snap at whoever interrupted my thoughts but her voice was beautiful… it was like a lullaby. I opened my eyes and looked down. It was the same girl with the shard. I watched as it had started to glow. I wondered if she knew how it worked. If it glowed when I was around her, it meant that it wouldn't glow when vampires were near. Maybe she was a vampire with a lot of human scent perfume… no that was stupid though I've got to admit, she was beautiful. She had these big brown eyes and long orange hair that fell perfectly. She smiled at me. I nodded to tell her I heard. She looked at me a bit puzzled.

"You want to have lunch with us?" she asked as she pointed to a group of people under another tree.

"No," I answered simply. I wasn't going to interact with her until I talk to the others about this.

"Are you sure? It would be a great chance to meet new people," she continued. I glared at her but she just kept smiling at me. Her smile was almost mesmerizing… almost.

"I said no, would you just leave me alone?" I said it harsher than I meant to. The girl stepped back and her smile disappeared.

"Sorry, I can see you want to be alone. Well maybe next time. I'm Alice by the way," she introduced and waited for my answer but it didn't come. She turned around and walked back to her friends.

"I'm Shun…" I sighed a bit late. She didn't hear me and just continued to walk. I could hear them all laughing. Annoyed, I jumped off the tree to find another quiet spot.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Oh come one Alice, just ignore him. Besides there are other cute guys at the school," Chan stated.

"Chan, I don't like him," I said honestly though I had to admit he was good looking. He looked strong too. You could see the muscles on his arm and chest. He must have been training for something. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I wanted to make him feel included and everything but he seemed to want to isolate himself from everyone else.

"Alice… Alice!" Mira waved her hand in front of my face while everyone else started to stare.

"I'm listening," I smiled. Then I noticed that Ren and Joe had left, "Where are they?"

"Oh, they went to buy something," Ace replied. I nodded and then went back to listening to Chan and Mira.

"Anyway, we're going to the library to do homework after school. Are you going to come?" Mira questioned.

"Yes definitely," I stated and went back to eating my lunch and enjoying the nice weather which was going to change really soon.

_After school…_

I sat in one of the chairs that had a desk. I was bored of doing homework. The others had all left a few minutes ago. Joe and Chan had left together. He said he was going to walk her home. Then Mira and Ace left with Ren. They were getting ice cream or something like that. I was still thinking about the new boy. He hadn't told me his name. I started to bite the end of my pen. Hmm… he seemed so distant from everyone else… I wondered why. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my pen being pulled away from my mouth.

"You should really break that habit," he laughed. I turned to him and then smiled. It was Anubias. He was one of my family's close friends' sons that meant he was a vampire… a full one. Most of our close friends were vampires.

"Yeah I should," I said a bit embarrassed.

"So what were you thinking about?" he wondered. I looked at him and then sighed.

"Well there's a new guy at school and there's something about him that… I don't know…" I trusted him completely. We have been friends since we were kids.

"Maybe you like him?" he joked. I shot him a look of disapproval but I knew he was only joking. Our two families thought that we were going to get married one day. I didn't think it was going to happen since we've been friends for a very long time and I haven't even thought of him in that kind of way.

"I don't think so…" I answered. He looked relieved for a second. I looked at him curiously but then shook it off, "Well I've got to go now."

"I'll walk you home," he offered. I nodded. I knew that even if I said no, he still would. I packed my bag and then let the library. It was chilly tonight. I was going to get my sweater but stopped when I felt one being put on me.

"Thanks…" I whispered, "But aren't you going to be cold?"

"I'm a full vampire. Weather like this doesn't bother me," he said it as if it was obvious though it really should have been. The night was beautiful. It was cloudy so the moon was a bit covered. It will probably rain. I stopped walking when I didn't hear his footsteps.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I turned to him. He looked at me as if he was deciding on what to say.

"Alice… I think it's the right time to tell you now…" he whispered. He went up to me and slowly slid his hands around my waist. The jacket fell off my shoulders but we both didn't make a move to get it.

"Anubias, I…" he wouldn't let me continue until he finished what he was going to say. I felt sick to my stomach as I realized what was happening.

"I think you're amazing… and beautiful…" he continued as he slowly placed a strand of my hair behind my ear, "And I think I'm in love with you… no I know I'm in love with you. Since the first day we've met, I had thought you were stunning…"

"I-I…" I didn't know how to put my feelings into words. I only thought of him as my best friend… almost like a brother. Someone I could count on. He pulled me closer to him and leaned in to kiss me. I froze but then at the last second, I turned away from him. I felt him froze. I gently pulled his hands off my waist and picked up his jacket. I handed it to him. I knew that if he had kept his hands on me, I would have read his mind… I didn't want that…

"I'm sorry Anubias… you're my best friend, almost like a brother but I don't like you in that kind of way… I'm really sorry…" I said gently, looking at him the whole time. He had looked a way a few times but his eyes were on me again.

"Alice, all I need is one chance. I'm crazy about you. I would do anything…" he begged. I shook my head and stepped away from him.

"Sorry…" I apologized once more and then ran the other way, towards my house. I felt horrible for having to reject him. He was sweet and kind… but I didn't think he was the one. I felt myself crying… why was I crying? I felt so stupid… I had hurt him… why didn't I just say yes?

**Anubia's P.O.V.**

I held the phone to my ear. It was still ringing. Then I heard him pick up.

"So was it successful?" the person asked me.

"No… but I don't get why I've got to ask her out…" I stated confused.

"You've got to gain her trust," he instructed.

"But she already trusts me," I said annoyed.

"Keep trying to get her closer to you. Love is stronger than the bond you two have now. Trust me," he hung up. I placed the phone back in my pocket and sat on the curb. It was my mission to ask Alice out and to stay with her as much as possible. Why did it hurt when she rejected me? Did I truly love her? If I accomplish this mission, I could get everything I've always wanted, yet seeing her like that… was heartbreaking… could she possibly be more important? We've been planning this our whole lives… yet here I am having second thoughts… I glanced at where she had gone. I knew what made her so special to the others… but what made her so special to me? (I'm giving a shot at making Anubias a good guy. I've seen Anubias and Alice pictures on the internet before… I prefer Shun and Alice =). That, I think you all know already xD)

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"You must have started to hallucinate," Dan laughed, "Ooooo Shun's in love!"

"Shut up Dan! I do not like her!" I yelled angrily. Like all werewolves, I had a special gift as well. Unfortunately mine didn't come in handy that much unlike the others. I was able to draw in perfect detail about anything and everything I've seen before. In front of the pack was a picture of the girl named Alice. Dan was able to teleport himself… not that far, but far enough. Runo could bite through anything… that was why Dan was so scared of her… and Julie was able to blind anyone for a while through touch… that came in handy. Mine was the worse gift ever.

"Guys! Billy just texted me!" Julie squealed excitedly as she ran into the living room with her phone in her hand. Billy was also a werewolf but from another pack… and he was also Julie's boyfriend.

"Okay whatever. Is this girl human?" Runo asked. I nodded, "She's beautiful though…"

"What are you looking at?" Julie asked as she joined us in the living room. She gasped when she saw the picture.

"Shun said she's human and she has one of the shards," Dan explained.

"How is that possible?" she wondered out loud.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Runo stated, clearly annoyed that Julie wasn't here before. I left the picture with them and left to go to my room. I could hear them arguing downstairs. My blinds were closed but I decided to open them today. It was raining outside. I noticed the light on in Alice's house. She was sitting at a desk, probably doing homework. I watched as she started to bit on the end of her pen. She started to stare at the ceiling. I automatically took out my book which was full of sketches and drawings. I got a pencil and I started to draw her. I did every detail carefully… from her beautiful eyes… to the shard on her neck… right, the shard… I finished my drawing quickly and went back to the shard problem. I looked out once more to find her staring at me. She titled her head curiously and then smiled. I kept staring at her… and realized her eyes were a bit red… she must have been crying. Was she crying because I wouldn't sit with them during lunch? No… it couldn't be… but what if it was? I sighed and then gave her a small smile. I felt as if I could almost hear her surprise gasp as her smile grew brighter. She turned to her desk and started to scribble something. Then she placed it on her window. I had to look really hard to see it.

_Change__of__heart?_she asked. Change of heart? No way! She was still technically my enemy. For some reason, I got angry at her for that. I felt myself growl as I turned away from her and closed the blinds. I didn't know what got into me… maybe it was werewolf mood swing… or maybe it was just her… I looked at my drawing and ripped it out of my book. I crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage can. That's it. I'm here to get the shard, not make friends. I sighed and then started to think of a plan. I could still hear their screaming downstairs…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Today was definitely not one of my best days. I lay on my bed face into my pillow. Why do guys have to be so confusing? All I want is Anubias to be my best friend again and for Shun to not act so isolated… I feel bad for him… being all alone at school and not knowing anyone but I didn't want him to think I pitied him… probably that's why he ignored me… alright I've got to forget about him for now. What about Anubias? He must be feeling guilty… I feel horrible. The whole scene kept replaying in my mind perfectly… why did I have to be able to do that? Maybe I should call him. I picked up my phone and looked for his name in my contacts list. I was getting ready to call him, but decided not to. What was I going to say to him? _Knock__Knock._

"Come in," I called. I heard the door open and sat up on my bed. My grandfather walked in with a cup of hot chocolate.

"I thought you might want one," he grinned as he handed the cup to me. I thanked him and then held the warm cup in my hands. It smelled so good. I could feel his eyes on me, "Alice, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing…" I lied and tried to give him a smile but it didn't fool him. My grandfather could see through me easily… I was like a clean, transparent piece of glass to him.

"You know I'll help you," he whispered as he sat on my bed as well. I took a deep breath and then explained everything about Anubias. I didn't tell him about Shun though. One problem was enough. I waited for him to say something.

"Why don't you give him a chance?" he finally said after the long silence.

"It's because I don't like him in that kind of way. He's a great guy but he's my best friend," I explained. He didn't seem convinced.

"Alice, I'm not going to force you to make this choice, but I want you to know that some best friends do end up getting married. Anubias is a great boy, I know you know that. Remember it's your choice though," he stated. He lightly touched my hand before he stood up and left my room. I got up from my bed and climbed on to the ledge of the window again. I hugged my knees and looked out the window.

"Mother… please help me…" I whispered as I looked up at the brightest star in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong>Well how was it?

**Dan:** Horrible! *holds frozen ice pack to eye

**Me:** I meant the story… oh but what happened to you?

**Dan:** Shun happened…

**Me:** Sigh you should have known better =)

**Dan:** I should have? You told me it was Shun!

**Me:**Hehe… well yeah it was him. I didn't say he wasn't going to hit you… Anyway, aww thanks so much to all those who read until the end! =) It's incredible to be able to write and have people read it =) so thank you. Please leave a review or a comment on anything. Thanks so much! =) See you all next time!


	3. Worries but Smile

**Me:**Hi everyone! I know it's another late update. Sorry about that but I've been busy as usual with homework and projects now too. Anyway, thanks to all those who read! =)

_**Eyes**__**for**__**Colt**__**only:**_Yup, well for now anyway. Thanks for reading! =)

_**Maudy**__**Novianti:**_Yeah same xD but you probably already know that. Anyway, thanks =)!

_**Ava**__**Kaiba:**_Aw thanks =)!

_**katzike123:**_You'll have to wait and see. I know the question was rhetorical and I wasn't supposed to really answer it but yeah xD. Thanks so much! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore:**_Thanks! I'm glad you think it's exciting! =) Thanks for your review!

_**Starbright-708:**_Hehe in all honesty, I forgot how much I explained so I'll just tell you now. Well actually… I won't xD. You'll find out soon enough. Just know for now that it's powerful and helps whoever owns it =). Anyway, thanks for your time! =)

_**InnocentDiamond:**_Haha I'm guessing you're a huge ShunxAlice fan as well considering the fact that you don't like other guys with Alice. I thought that maybe Anubias could be a good guy… well half good guy since I've always thought of him as bad even though I barely watched the episodes. I stopped watching when Alice wasn't around but I started again when I saw it on television but then it stopped showing it at that time so I stopped. Okay anyway, I'm getting off track. Thanks for your review! =)

_**flippy17:**_Haha sorry for the confusion. This has nothing to do with Inuyasha. None of those characters are in it. It's just the jewel idea came from that and the idea of Alice and Shun being separated in another life. The jewel in Inuyasha makes a demon stronger and Inuyasha ends up with Kagome instead of Kikyou. I wanted him to end up with Kikyou that's why I wrote Shun as a werewolf kind of like Inuyasha as a dog and I made Alice human but she was special like Kikyou. So sorry for the confusion xD and I'm trying to read your next chapter but sorry if my review is late. Anyway, thanks for your review! (Sorry I talk way too much xD)

**Me:**Okay!

**Ace:** Okay what?

**Me:** Okay as in I can start the story now

**Ace:** Why can't you just say that?

**Me:** It's a lot shorter.

**Ace:** Well you had to type it out anyway since I asked

**Me:** … oh and I will change/changed the summary for this story… maybe I'm still not sure yet it's just cause the whole plot kind of changed xD. Okay anyway, I won't bore you anymore. Here's the recap:

_So Shun noticed Alice's shard and part of the shard concept is explained. (More is explained in this chapter =))_

_Alice tries to make Shun feel not so lonely but Shun ignores her._

_Shun finds himself drawing Alice and he also tells the others about the shard._

(Sorry my summarizing isn't good… but hopefully that helped xD)

**DISCLAIMER:****I****DO****NOT****OWN****BAKUGAN,****TWILIGHT****OR****INUYASHA!** (You'll see what I mean later. There are no characters from either Twilight or Inuyasha but the ideas are similar. So I wrote it just incase)

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

"_Do__you__like__it?__" __the__boy__asked__as__he__held__out__a__pretty__velvet__box.__The__girl__stared__at__him__a__bit__confused.__He__opened__it__and__she__gasped.__In__the__box__was__a__ring.__There__eyes__met__as__she__nodded__slightly.__The__girl__was__wearing__a__long__sleeve__dress__with__hooded__cape__while__the__boy__was__wearing__clothes__made__for__a__peasant.__They__were__both__from__centuries__ago.__The__boy__helped__the__girl__up__from__the__grass.__They__were__near__a__beautiful__pond__… __the__same__pond__from__before.__A__single__tear__fell__from__the__girl__'__s__eyes__as__the__boy__kneeled__in__front__of__her,__ "__Will__you__marry__me?__"_

"_Yes…" she cried. The boy smiled and stood up. As he was about to put the ring on her finger, she pulled her hand away, "But I can't…"_

"_What do you mean?" the boy questioned surprised as he stepped back._

"_You__'__re__a__peasant__… __I__'__m__a__priestess,__the__one__who__is__responsible__for__the__secret__jewel.__I__can__not__be__your__wife__nor__can__I__be__just__a__regular__human__…__we__are__different__…" __she__whispered__sadly._(I got the idea from Inuyasha and the reason why I'm doing that is because I'm an InuyashaxKikyou fan and I was sad when she had to die. So I'm writing it for Shun and Alice… you'll see what I mean later =)) _Her__eyes__were__full__of__tears__as__she__stepped__away__from__him._

"_But can't someone else take care of it?" he wondered._

"_No… the jewel was made for me to protect and is no one else's responsibility…" with that, she left._

I opened my eyes and sat up… another dream… it was the same boy and girl but I had a feeling that the girl and boy wasn't Shun and me. What did they mean by the jewel? She's apparently a priestess… what did that mean? We looked so alike. I checked my clock and it read 6:00 am. Alright, so I had time to do some research. I got off my bed and sat in a chair. I turned on my computer and waited for it to load. It gave me time to think. What if this dream came true too? It might not exactly be the same but it might relate just like my last one did… it can't be though. Shun and me? I can't see it happening. I went on a search engine and tried different words that involved the jewel. For some reason, I was very interested in this. I had finally found it. I started to read it quickly. Apparently there was a priestess named Alice who had to protect a jewel. There was a picture of it too. The colour looked somewhat like my shard… I kept reading on. I bit lip as I started to read about the predictions.

"Many ages ago, people believed that the dead priestess would come back to life in another time. Even though the jewel had been lost and had most likely broke apart, they believed her reincarnation would someday retrieve the jewel and protect it," I read out loud. That wasn't good… I looked at my shard again. What if it was part of that jewel? I wanted to read about why the jewel was so important but none of the websites contained that information. My grandfather's words echoed in my head. It was supposed to protect me… from what though? The priestess in my dream had said they were different… and they could not be together. Well Shun and I were definitely different personality wise. He seemed to like being alone. My dream wasn't about personality though… the girl was a priestess and the boy seemed like a peasant. So maybe the dreams actually weren't related to me. I felt stupid as I realized how silly I was being. It was just a dream.

"Alright, time to get dressed," I smiled to myself as I turned off the computer and went to the washroom to get ready.

(Oh by the way did I mention last chapter that Alice did hear Shun tell her his name but she just continued to walk? If I didn't, sorry about that.)

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Ugh… why are they so loud? I threw my pillow hard against the door.

"It's 6:00am!" I yelled and it was quiet again. Runo and Dan were bickering over something. Did they have to do this now? It was silent for a while but then I heard whispers. It grew louder and louder. I got out of my bed and opened the door. I followed the sound down the stairs and into the living. I glared at the two wolves as they continued to yell at each other.

"We're going to go with Shun!" Dan shouted.

"No we're not! We're going to blow our cover!" Runo countered. I had had enough of this.

"If you guys continue to yell, we will blow our cover…" I stated as both of their eyes darted to me. They scratched their heads nervously, "I can take care of myself."

"You just want to spend alone time with her…" Dan groaned. He was jealous. I wanted to laugh but I kept my composure because I knew Runo was going to take care of it.

"Uh-hm. Hello Dan! Your girlfriend is right beside you!" she fumed as she took the picture of Alice from his hands. Then she crumpled it up and threw it on to the ground. It bounced a few times before it landed in front of me.

"I-I didn't m-mean that!" Dan stammered as he stepped slowly away from Runo. In seconds, they had both transformed into their wolf forms and bolted out the backyard door. I hoped Dan wasn't going to get killed or hurt. I bent down to pick up the crumpled sheet. I unfolded it carefully and stared at my drawing. Alice… her name matched her perfectly. Then my eyes landed on the shard around her neck. Right… I needed the shard. I had the most useless gift in the pack. Who cared if I knew how to draw? The others had gifts that actually came in handy. My parents were both werewolves and they had incredible gifts. I might have gained me speed from my mom and my strength from my dad but that technically wasn't a gift. I had spent my childhood being laughed at but that's all going to change. I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was out here, in the human world. Besides, I'll get the shard soon… I know it. I went back upstairs to my room to get ready for school. I looked out my window and saw Alice outside of her house… with another boy…

"Anubias…" I gasped as I recognized him from one of hunts… I had been hiding behind a tree since I had covered myself some kind of cologne so vampires couldn't track me… I had heard his name being called. Why was he here? More importantly, why was Alice with him?

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Hmm… I read the note my grandfather left me. Apparently, he had gone hunting with a group of friends. I felt a bit disgusted… thinking of drinking blood though there were times where I had to since one of my parents was a vampire. About once very month, I would need to drink a cup of blood. It tasted horrible. I felt like throwing up at the thought. I erased the thought in my mind and went to get my sweater. I slipped into my shoes and straightened out my uniform. Then I opened my door and stepped outside. It was cold today. There were leaves being blown off branches.

"Hey…" my eyes landed on my best friend. I stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Hi…" I smiled nervously as we approached each other.

"Umm… I'm really sorry about yesterday…" he apologized.

"Don't worry about it… if I do change my mind though, I'll tell you," I said as I slowly started to relax. I had taken my grandfather's thoughts into consideration. Maybe I should think about it and give him a chance.

"Really?" he brightened up and sounded hopeful. I nodded and then we made our way towards the school. We started to talk about random things and it got comfortable again. He made me laugh a few times. It seemed like we had barely started talking when we had got to the school already. We both stopped in front of the school.

"Thanks for walking me," I smiled. Anubias went to another school that was about a two blocks away from here.

"Anytime," he stated and then pecked me on the cheek. I was going to tell him not to but he had already run off, "It was tempting but I promise it won't happen again!"

"I hope it won't…" I sighed as I touched my cheek softly. I really didn't want people to get the wrong idea.

"Aww Alice!" Chan exclaimed as she pounced on to me, "When did you guys start?"

"Start what?" I asked confused.

"Start dating," Mira grinned as we all went inside the school. There were teenagers all over the place, hanging out or doing last minute homework.

"W-We're not going o-out," I stammered. Sigh… they did get the wrong idea…

"So what did we just see there, huh?" Chan teased.

"I'm being honest, there's nothing going on between us," I stated. Mira and Chan gave each other a knowing look but stopped bothering me about it. Then I noticed Shun walk in. He was glaring at me… not glaring but he gave me a disappointed look. My eyes followed him as he walked to his locker. Why was he angry? Did I do something? It was last night wasn't it? I mentally smacked myself as I excused myself from Mira and Chan. I took a deep breath and walked up to Shun.

"Is something wrong?" I wondered. He closed his locker and then stared at me again.

"Just stay away from him," he stated bluntly. Our eyes met and we both stared at each other. He had these amazing honey-brown orbs. I looked away quickly which was followed by an awkward silence. I heard his footsteps as he walked away. I watched as he continued to walk without looking back. I sighed and then went to my locker. To my surprise, Ren was there waiting for me.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hey, I was kind of bored so I decided to wait for you to come," he grinned as I opened my locker. I nodded to tell him I heard. I could feel his eyes on me as I got some things out of my locker and placed it in my backpack. I took off my sweater and hung it on a hook, "Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine," I lied and then I tried to give him a convincing smile. He just nodded. I closed my locker and then we started to walk around the school since we still had time.

"So what do you think of the new guy?" he questioned.

"Hmm… who are you talking about?" I joked, "You or Shun?"

"Alice, I'm being serious," he stated. I turned to look at him. His expression was full of concern, "He seems… I don't know… dangerous…"

"Well I'm pretty sure if we give him a chance, he'll open up to us," I reassured him. What is with guys these few days? Everyone seems so overprotective… my grandfather, then Shun and now Ren?

"I might be overreacting," he sighed and then shook it off, "Well anyway, it's almost class. Let's go."

"Alright," I agreed and we went into the classroom. I went to my seat and I kept staring at the door… waiting for Shun to come in.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I didn't know why I was worried about Alice. I checked my watch. I had a minute before class started. Anubias was scentless because of human cologne. Even if he wasn't, Alice still wouldn't know since she was human. Her shard wasn't glowing either… which meant she had gotten it from a vampire. Anubias… I hadn't met him but I had a feeling that he was trouble. I stepped into the classroom and I felt eyes on me. I ignored all the screaming girls and looked at Alice. She was, in fact staring at me as well. She had a worried expression. I walked passed all the girls and sat in my sit which happened to be behind Alice's. I could sense her nervousness. She finally turned around.

"Shun…" she started and then thought about what she was going to say. She bit her lip and then took a deep breath, "I really don't want to be so direct but could you stop staring at the back of my head please?"

I couldn't help but smile as she sat in front of me blushing. I wanted to laugh but I didn't. She sounded so innocent and sincere. I regained my composure… well tried to.

"Whatever," I stated and then looked away. I could feel her eyes on me now. I glanced at her and realized she was smiling… "What?"

"It's just… well… you should smile more. It looks good on you," she grinned and then turned around as the bell rung and the teacher walked in. I was a bit surprised at her comment. She was so… sweet and I was a monster... literally! I shook that thought out of my mind. No matter how sweet she was, my goal won't change. Despite that, I still wondered what made her so different to me.

**Anubias' P.O.V.**

The blinds were closed and it was pitch dark. We could still see since we were both vampires. The man in charge sat in front of me. He was on a computer emailing any vampire he could think of. I rolled up my fists. I couldn't believe we were going to do this to Alice… we were going use her… I wanted to back out, but there was no turning back now. I looked at the glowing blue jewel between us. It was a sphere but was missing a shard. Alice had it right now. She has no idea what's going to happen. I kept thinking about that innocent face of hers… and her beautiful hair that fell so nicely around her face.

"There. I'm done," he stated. I nodded and then stared at the jewel again. Who knew one piece of that jewel could give so much power? Only Alice could hold the jewel though. It was too much power for anyone of us to touch. The only reason we got it here was because one shard was missing.

"When are we going to do this?" I asked.

"When the time is right," he smirked. I looked away and then thought about all those werewolves that were going to have to obey us. We've been fighting for centuries so the feeling of ruling them is amazing but it isn't like I'm willing to hurt Alice. I could careless about the wolves, "Don't over think Anubias. As long as we have Alice and the jewel, we'll be invincible. Besides, after all this, Alice could be yours forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Well what did you guys think? Apparently if you smile a lot, you'll make others happy as well so don't forget to smile. Spread the joy! =)

**Shun:** …

**Me:** Well Alice seems to be doing it =)

**Shun:** Shut up

**Me:** Alright fine. I'll be nice today and not say anything =). Okay anyway, this is my third chapter! I hope you guys all enjoyed it! I really appreciate your time. Please review and comment. Tell me what you think =). Thanks again and I'll see you next time! ^_^


	4. Meet the Wolves

**Me:**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! It feels so nice to see some familiar reviewers again =). Thank you so much for all your support and to any new reviewers (if there are), welcome =)

_**alicexshunnotfabia:**_You're back! Haha and yes I still remember you =). Aw I miss talking to you. How's it going? I thought you left fanfiction. I'm so glad to see you here again! Anubias and Alice is alright in this story but not really in the show… xD. I still prefer ShunxAlice. Shurisu 4ever! =) I'm so glad you're back. I hope you can somehow get your account back. I can't wait to talk to you again! Anyway, thanks so much for your review!

_**Maudy**__**Novianti:**_Yeah I agree with you xD. Thanks so much for your support! =)

_**Eyes**__**for**__**Colt**__**only:**_Thanks! =)

_**Alice169:**_I'm sure Shun feels comforted now =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore:**_Haha yes definitely good to be positive xD. Aw and thank you for your compliment =). Anyway, yeah I find that when you smile others do… I don't know it seems contagious xD. Lol thanks for your review! =)

_**Light-Sakura:**_Aw you only have time for fanfiction today? I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story even though you're busy. Oh and I'm really sorry about the mushed up words xD. I'll try separating them better next time. I honestly didn't know it was going to be stuck together… I had put spaces in between them…Thanks for your time! =)

_**Starbright-708:**_Hmm I actually didn't think of it as SxAxAnubias until you mentioned it lol but yeah I guess it is kind of like that. I started to run out of characters so I used Anubias. I would have used Lync but I think Lync can be nice xD especially after I saw that episode with him and Alice. Okay anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**flippy17:**_Haha! Rabbit-eating werewolves xD. Yeah I do like Inuyasha. I've been trying to read the manga from the library but it takes so long to wait for the books to come xD. I used to watch it on tv but it's not on anymore. Oh and I'm sorry for the hard to read print at the beginning. I'll try separating them better next time. They accidentally got mushed together… I don't know what , thanks for your time! =)

_**InnocentDiamond:**_Yes self-defense! We learned it at school and it was actually really fun =). Yeah I get what you mean about dreams… they can be so weird and sometimes you don't remember them but I feel like the ones I mostly remember are weird lol xD. Okay anyway, thanks so much for your review! =)

_**xxfadedscars97xx:**_Aw don't worry about it. I'm just glad to see another familiar reviewer =) Thanks! =)

_**Ava**__**Kaiba:**_Aw thank you =)

**Me:** I honestly didn't know why all my words were crowded together last time…

**Dan:** Where's Shun?

**Me:** I don't know

**Dan:** Please tell me!

**Me:** I can't tell you if I don't know… -_- okay anyway, I'll just ignore him… here's the little recap before I start. Oh by the way, this new chapter is just a bit of filler. It's mainly to introduce the characters to each other. Here we go:

_Alice had a dream about a peasant and a priestess._

_She did some research and learned things about the jewel and a reincarnation_

_Shun sees Anubias and recognizes him as a vampire_

_Ren thinks Shun is up to something while Shun thinks Anubias is up to something_

_Anubias is up to something along with someone else..._

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN, INUYASHA, OR TWILIGHT!**

(no characters of inuyasha or twilight are involved but there is a connection to those two stories)

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

School was finally finished for the week! I was exhausted. I took out a crumpled advertisement from the newspaper out of my pocket. A café nearby was looking for waitresses and I wanted to earn some money for my grandfather's Christmas present even though it's only September. I looked into the café. The windows were steamed and I couldn't really see what was going on inside. I sighed and then pushed opened the door. I was immediately greeted by a wonderful smell. There were many teenagers who had just got out of school. Everyone was hanging out and just chilling. I waited for someone to come out but I was soon distracted by some photos on the wall. Most of them were pictures of a girl with blue hair. There was one with a boy with brown hair. They both looked amazing in their outfits and they definitely matched.

"Hi, how may I help you?" I turned away from the pictures and saw a blue haired woman in front of me.

"Hello, I was just wondering if I could get an interview some time," I smiled.

"Oh you're here for a job. Well let's…" she was interrupted by a girl running into the café. It was the same girl I had seen pictures of.

"Mom, I told you I would come!" she grinned at her mother and then she noticed me standing next to her. She seemed surprised and it made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi," I greeted. The girl stared at me still in shock. I stared at the ground and heard the door open again.

"Alice?" I looked up and my eyes met a pair of honey-brown ones.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Our pack had decided to meet at Runo's family café since her mom had insisted we come to say hi. Her mother and father were also werewolves but unlike us, they didn't believe that the jewel existed. They thought that people duplicated fake ones just to scare all of us… well at least that's what they've been telling us but none of us are convinced… especially not after the shard we saw that actually started to glow.

"Man, am I glad school is over!" Dan stretched as he walked beside me. Runo had said she would meet us there and Julie had to go do something first. She was probably calling Billy to tell him about her day.

"Yeah…" I agreed with him. It was windy today and it looked like it was going to rain too.

"It feels like it's going to rain," Dan stated reading my mind. Wolves had this good sense of weather. Most of the time, we were right about the rain, "Now we can't hunt."

"Yeah, whatever," I usually agreed with Dan just for the sake of it especially when I don't feel like talking. He can go on and on about the most random things. A lot of the times, he starts to complain about Runo but I knew deep down inside, he didn't feel that way. Dan was about to start talking again but we had made it to the café and I hurried inside. I wanted to slam the door in his face just for fun but I was too shocked to.

"Alice?" I said surprised. She looked up and then her confused expression turned into a happy one.

"Shun, I didn't know you came here," she smiled. I just nodded and then glanced at Runo. She was looking back and forth from me to Alice. She gave me a look that said _fix__this_. I looked back at Alice.

"So what are you doing here?" I wondered.

"Oh I was about to apply for a job," she answered. Dan had happened to be drinking water and started to choke on it. He spat out the water and stared at her wide-eye. Runo glared at him.

"Oh don't mind him. He's always this impolite," Runo grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. I could hear them yelling at each other since I had sensitive ears. It got annoying sometimes. Alice looked at me worriedly. She touched my shoulder gently and I looked up at her. She was about to say something but it looked like she zoned out. Then I remembered what happened when I first saw her. I quickly held on to her, incase she collapsed again.

"Alice, Alice," I called. Her eyes started to refocus and our eyes met. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that… I was just thinking about something…" she whispered.

"Are you alright?" I questioned. It wasn't normal for a girl to zone out like that. Then again, I'm not sure she if she's normal anymore…

"Your friends don't like me, do they?" she sighed.

"No, it isn't that. I'm sure they're just nervous…" I lied… well I was half lying since I wasn't exactly telling her the truth. I had forgotten Mrs. Misaki was standing there until she started to talk.

"Alice right?" she asked and Alice nodded, "How about you start working now and I'll see if it'll work out?"

"Really? Thank you!" Alice exclaimed as she was handed an apron. She tried to tie a knot behind her back but I saw that she was having trouble. I gently pulled her hands away and tied the knot of the apron for her. She thanked me.

"Here you can't start by taking Shun's order," Mrs. Misaki smiled as she handed Alice a small notepad.

"Okay, thank you," Alice thanked her once more before Mrs. Misaki left… she was probably checking on Runo and Dan. I hope they're good at improve…

"So, I guess I'll just have a cup of juice," I decided as I sat down at a table. Alice started to scribble the order on her notepad.

"Alright, I'll be right back," she grinned as she went to place the order in. I couldn't help but stare at her figure as she walked towards the drink machines. She looked so graceful. I gritted my teeth as I saw a bunch of guys whistle when she passed by them yet she didn't seem to notice at all. She just smiled at them politely and then left. It made it so hard to be angry when she was around.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I got right to work. Don't get me wrong. I'm really happy that I got a chance to work here but it is Shun's friends that made me feel horrible for coming. I had seen them arguing… well actually heard them arguing according to Shun's thoughts. All I heard was a bunch of noise but I knew that they were angry. I quickly got Shun's drink and went back to his table.

"Here you go," I smiled and he thanked me for it. Just then, his two friends came out of the kitchen. They both approached me with embarrassment written on their faces.

"Sorry about that," the girl apologized, "I'm Runo and this imbecile is Dan."

"Hey!" he pouted but then regretted it when the girl warned him with a glare.

"Hi, I'm Alice," I smiled. Maybe they weren't so bad. It was probably all just a misunderstanding. Runo had helped me with the orders for the rest of the day. We found out that we had some things in common and we got to learn so much about each other. Then I got curious… "So, are you and Dan going out?"

"Uh…" she said a bit embarrassed. In between our work time, they had argued a lot but it wasn't the kind where they were really angry at each other. I watched as she glanced at him for a moment, "I don't really know… we've been on and off for a while now. He can be such a jerk sometimes but I guess… I really do like him."

"Well I think you two look great together," I complimented.

**Runo's P.O.V.**

I shook my head realizing that I had just told Alice all that. I barely knew her but I felt like I could trust her. It was hard not to though. She was so happy and nice. I was just surprised that she was here and I really didn't mean to be rude. I looked at her admiringly. Shun had definitely drew her right. She was beautiful and I felt a bit jealous especially with all the guys in the café going nuts over her. Then again, I felt lucky to be able to have a guy like Dan.

"Thanks Alice. Oh, do you want to have dinner with us tonight? We're going to a restaurant to meet our friend Julie," I offered. It turned out that Julie couldn't come because she was with Billy so we all decided to meet up for dinner… yeah no hunting for us today. I could hear the rain's pitter and pattering on the roof.

"It's alright. I'll be fine thanks," she rejected politely. For some reason, I really wanted her to go and it wasn't because she had possession of one of the shards.

"Please Alice," I begged.

"It's just once," I heard a voice say behind me. I wasn't surprised that Shun had heard from his booth with Dan. Shun was extremely sensitive to his surroundings.

"Well… I guess a little while won't hurt," she gave in. I felt excited for some reason. I turned to look at where Dan was sitting. He gave me a look that told me to tone it down. We were here for the shard… not to make friends. I sighed. I felt a bit guilty as I watched Shun and Alice talk. She would laugh once in a while and that made me pity her… she had no idea what was going on.

_After_ _work__…_

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Everyone was finally ready to go. I wondered what Julie was going to say when we got there. I could almost hear her voice squealing about Alice's clothes. I just realized that she was still in her uniform.

"Alice, do you want to change first?" Runo asked before I could. I guess she probably realized this long before I did.

"Oh right… I forgot I was in my uniform…" she smiled sheepishly.

"Here Alice, wear this. If Julie saw you in your uniform, she would freak. Trust me… she will talk for hours about it so just wear it," Runo handed her one of her outfits.

"Are you sure about this?" Alice asked, "I really don't mind wearing my uniform."

"Alice, just change. We really don't want to hear one of Julie's lectures," Dan sighed. I heard her giggle at his tired expression.

"Alright then, thank you," she took the clothes from Runo and went to change. Dan and Runo went to get the car while I stayed to wait for Alice. She came out of the washroom and smiled at me, "What do you think?"

"It looks great," I complimented (She's wearing what Runo wears in Bakugan Mechtanium Surge but instead of the pants, it's a skirt). I had seen Runo wear it before but it looked so different on her… different in a good way. The shard was still around her neck and I watched it glow. It reminded me that I was dangerous to her…

"Thanks," she grinned as she pushed the door open. It was still pouring outside. Alice got her backpack and stepped outside. It was freezing out there.

"You're going to get sick," I stated as I took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"I'm not the one with the skirt," I pointed out.

"Thanks," just then, Dan's car came. We both got in the backseat and Dan started to drive again. Runo was busy trying to find a good radio station.

"Dan, you're radio is confusing," Runo pouted as she started to press a bunch of buttons.

"You're going to break it!" Dan exclaimed as he took one of his hands off the wheel and tried to fix the radio. You see, this was a very old car that Dan's father gave him… so basically, a lot of things didn't work.

"Dan, keep your eyes on the road! You want to kill us!" Runo glared at him. I looked at Alice and found her holding in her laughter.

"They do this all the time," I whispered and Alice gave me a knowing smile. It was going to be a long ride…

_Ten_ _minutes_ _later__…_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I walked closely behind everyone else. I wasn't really used to the clothes but Runo insisted I should keep it… after she had finished arguing with Dan, she had told me that she was going to donate it anyway. I guess another set of outfit wouldn't matter since I didn't like going shopping very much. I realized that I had still Shun's jacket so I gave it back to him. We waited for the waiter to take us to a table.

"Guys! We're over here!" someone exclaimed excitedly. I turned my head and found a girl with silver hair next to a boy with blonde hair. They were both waving.

"Let's go," Shun gently pushed me so I would follow the others. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea anymore… when I approached them, the girl gasped.

"Julie, this is Alice," Runo grinned as she sat beside Julie.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hi…" she kept staring at me "I just love that outfit on you!"

"… thanks…" I replied. I was still unsure of what was happening here. It seemed that everyone at that table, except for the boy, had eyed me suspiciously before.

"Sit down," Shun pulled my chair back for me and I thanked him. He sat down beside me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I fidgeted with the table cloth uncomfortably. I looked at my shard because it reminded me of my parents… I realized it was glowing… it felt warm against my skin. I smiled to myself. The others had started to talk about random things. I kept looking down, "Hey, you alright?"

"Oh yeah… I'm fine…" I smiled at Shun.

"You look tired. How about I take you home?" he offered. I nodded and we politely dismissed ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I know I said this before but this chapter wasn't exciting or anything. It was just to get everyone to know each other first.

**Dan:** Well that was pointless…

**Runo:** Not really, I wouldn't want to be a stranger to my best friend

**Alice:** Same

**Dan:** Alice you're actually here! Where did you go?

**Runo:** He's stupid… just ignore him…

**Alice:** Runo, I'm…

**Dan:** You were with Shun!

**Alice,****Runo,****Me:** …

**Me:** Wow… now he's smart… okay anyway, thank you so much for reading this! I really appreciate it. Please review and comment and I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks! See you all next time! =)


	5. Encounter

**Me:**Hiiii everyone! I finally got time to update! Thanks so much for your previous reviews! =)

_**Alicexshunnotfabia:**_Thanks! I really hope you get your account back soon! Is there a forget password button? Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Maudy**__**Novianti:**_Yeah but I guess that's what makes them a great couple =). Thanks for your time! =)

_**flippy17:**_Haha I find that Dan is only smart/serious when he brawls xD. He's not so intelligent when he has food though… yes baby pictures of Runo lol! Haha I remember in the first season I think, her dad took pictures of her xD. Anyway, I appreciate your review! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore:**_Well I'm really glad you enjoyed the DanxRuno moments xD. It's fun writing them too. They're like the complete opposite of ShunxAlice. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**xxfadedscars97xx:**_Aw thank you. It's wonderful to see people reading it =). Thanks for your time! =)

_**InnocentDiamond:**_I'm kind of worried about their suspicious chain too xD. I'm still putting a few ideas together. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Light-Sakura:**_Same =). In a month or so, I won't be as busy anymore. It's that time of year again -_-. The projects and stuff. Yeah anyway, I appreciate your review! =)

**Me:**Well I really want to get started today so I locked Ace in the closet today xD… yup it was his turn. Anyway, here's the little review first! =)

_Basically Alice met all the other werewolves and got a job at the Misaki Café._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN, INUYASHA, OR TWILGIHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

I stepped outside of the restaurant and took a deep breath. I didn't mind that it was raining. I was happy to not feel uncomfortable anymore.

"You seemed pretty nervous," Shun stated as he took off his jacket and gave it to me.

"It's alright, I'll be fine," he was wearing a short sleeve shirt and I didn't want him to get sick because of me. The first time I had seen him, I thought he was cold and maybe a bit rude but now that I actually know him better, he was a gentleman. He was quiet like he usually was but he was different. I felt his jacket go on top of my shoulders.

"Can't you let a guy do his job?" he joked. I thanked him and we both started to walk. It was getting cold too. I could feel the heat from his body as he walked beside me.

"It's nice today…" I whispered as we went through the park. It was kind of like a shortcut. When it snowed, the trees would sparkle… but now, they just look wet from the rain. He nodded at my comment. I continued to walk. I didn't make him talk or anything since he might feel uncomfortable. So instead, I thought about tomorrow. It was a Saturday but it wasn't just any Saturday. It was finally that time of year again. Anubias and I had entered another ice dancing competition. We had been close to winning first last year, so this year, we were determined. I tried to figure out where I placed my skates.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously. He was a man with few words and hearing him ask me made me smile.

"I was just wondering where I placed my skates," I replied. He stared at me and waited for me to continue, "I need them for tomorrow. My friend and I have to start our routine for a competition."

"You figure skate?" he questioned. I nodded. He seemed to be interested so I told him more.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I bit my lip as I waited patiently for her to talk more. I had a bad feeling about her friend…

"Well my best friend and I have been skating together for a long time now… I think since we were 4 years old," she grinned. I could tell that she was happy I had finally taken interest in something. I wasn't really interested… I just wanted to know what that monster was up to.

"Your best friend?" I wondered.

"Yeah, his name is Anubias. Hmm… do you want to come tomorrow? It would be great if we got some input," she smiled. I thought about it but it was hard to think when my blood was boiling. Did she know who he was? He could kill her in seconds! Then again… I had seen him kiss her on the cheek… he was probably manipulating her in some way. Vampires tend to do that. I gritted my teeth at the thought of Alice and him together. Then a picture of him drinking her blood formed… the jewel! I had almost forgotten about it… if Anubias got his hands on that…

"I'll come," I stated as I quickened my pace. Alice was surprised but recovered within seconds. She walked beside me again.

"Well, that's great. We can walk together in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow," I hadn't realized we were there until she said bye.

"Alright, bye," I waited till she got into the house before I crossed the street to 'my' house. I opened my door and then went inside before I slammed it shut. I immediately ran up to my room and closed the door. I didn't bother opening the lights since I could see fine. I dropped my keys on to my bedside table. I opened my window all the way and got out. With one quick jump, I landed on the roof and sat down. For some reason, I wanted Alice to come out as well. I growled under my breath at the thought of Anubias. Her best friend is a vampire… it was absurd. A lot of things about her were strange. Her jewel, her best friend, and the pack of werewolves hunting for her shard… if only she knew…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"I'm home grandfather," I called as I was about to hang the jacket. It was Shun's! I had completely forgotten. I sighed and then made a mental note to give back his jacket tomorrow.

"Hi Alice, someone named Ren called you. You might want to call him back when you have time," my grandfather suggested. He was at the kitchen table, staring at his blueprints. My grandfather was a scientist… which was strange since he was a vampire and for some reason, the whole concept didn't make sense to me. Normal humans didn't think vampires existed… to find a vampire as a scientist was odd…

"Okay grandfather, thank you," I gave him a hug before I rushed upstairs to my room. I turned on the light and closed the door. I took a look out my window and found Shun on his roof. He was staring at the stars but he must have felt eyes on him because he turned to me. I waved and gave him a smile. He just nodded like his usual greetings but this time, her had a small smile. I held up his jacket and he just nodded again. I'll just give it to him tomorrow. I got a phone and dialed Ren's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ren, it's Alice. Did you call me?" I asked. I couldn't help but notice Shun's intense gaze. I mouthed the word Ren to him and he nodded again.

"Oh I was just wondering if you were busy tomorrow because my friends from my old school are going to come over for a barbeque."

"I would love to but I'll have to come after my skating practice ends," it seemed like it would be great to meet some new people and to see what his friends were life.

"No problem. It's at my house so I'll just see you whenever?" he laughed.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you then," I smiled and then hung up. I realized Shun was still there. I mouthed the words good night and smiled before I closed the curtains. I needed a lot of rest tomorrow. I grabbed a few things and went to the washroom to clean myself up before bed.

_Next_ _Day__…_

I hit the button on my alarm clock and got up lazily. For once since a few weeks ago, I had a dreamless sleep. I yawned and went to the washroom to freshen up. After I was done, I went back to my room to look for something to wear. I smiled as I saw the dress my mom once wore in one of her competitions. I carefully slipped it back in place. Hmm… I finally found what I was looking for… a long sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts. Long jeans didn't work well when I skated. I quickly changed and wore leggings under my shorts. I grabbed my sweater, my skates and Shun's jacket before I bolted down the stairs.

"Good morning grandfather," I greeted as I got my jacket.

"Good morning Alice, where are you going?" he wondered.

"I'm meeting Ren at the arena and then I'm going to go to my friend's house for a barbeque. I'll be back before 10:00pm," I promised.

"Alright, I'm just happy you're giving Anubias a chance," he smiled. I didn't want to upset him so I just nodded.

"Bye grandfather," I waved as I slipped my shoes on and opened the door. I saw Shun standing on the sidewalk.

"Bye Alice," he smiled. I got outside and closed the door. The morning air was refreshing. I breathed in the fresh air.

"Morning," Shun greeted.

"Good morning. Here's your jacket," I handed it to him. I felt bad because I realized he wasn't wearing one before. We walked side by side all the way to the arena. He was talking more today which meant he was finally opening up to me.

"So do you have any idea what you're going to do yet?" he asked.

"We might combine some of our old routines and then add a few new tricks," I answered. We had finally made it to the arena, "Anubias must be inside."

"Does he know I'm coming?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"But don't worry. He won't mind," she smiled as we both made our way inside. Sure enough, he was inside. I watched as he did a few spins and jumps.

"Why is it so empty here?" Shun asked.

"It's because we booked it for a few hours," I explained. I set on the bench and pulled Shun along with me. I took off my shoes and quickly tied my skates on. I took off my jacket as well, "Anubias!"

"Alice, you're here!" he exclaimed as he skated towards us.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I stood up and stepped next to Alice. Anubias approached us and then stopped in front of me. He eyed me curiously.

"Anubias, this is Shun," Alice introduced, "He's going to give us some comments."

"Cool," Anubias held out his hand for me to shake. I bit my lip and then shook it. His hands were cold and mine would be hot to him… all werewolves had hot hands. He arched an eyebrow at me and but I tried to ignore it, "Well Alice, let's start."

"Sure," she looked so happy as she took his hand. I watched as she warmed up and then she started to do a few tricks. I could hear them talking about a trick they wanted to try together. I felt myself grow jealous of him… he had something that made Alice happy and I had nothing… that's when I realized I had fallen for Alice… I had fallen hard. I watched her every move as she twirled delicately on the ice. My jealousy kept growing as I saw Anubias' hands around her waist. I wished that was me… even though he was a vampire. I could hear Alice laughing as he caught her before she fell. I closed my eyes and took my sit back on the benches.

_After Practice…_

"Shun what did you think?" Alice asked cheerfully as she stepped off the rink. I hadn't seen her this happy before…

"It was amazing," I complimented, "I'll wait for you two outside."

"Okay," she grinned. Anubias and I exchanged eye contact and then I left. Was it wrong to think that a vampire could be good? He had been so gentle with Alice. I found myself angry at him even though it wasn't his fault.

"So… you're a werewolf," Anubias smirked as he stepped in front of me. He must have followed me. I ignored him, "I won't tell her as long as you won't."

"Leave her alone," I stated angrily.

"Watch it Shun. You want her to be happy don't you? If you tell her about me, then she'll ask about you," he warned. I didn't want to believe it but it was true… "We're both after the same thing… the girl and the jewel…"

"What do you mean the girl?" I asked calmly but my mind was in different directions.

"So your still a pup," he laughed, "May the best man win."

"Wait!" but he had already left. What did he want from her? I stood alone thinking about what he said…

**Anubias' P.O.V.**

I'll beat him to the punch. What a loser… he knows nothing about Alice yet all Alice could talk about was him. She told me about his personality, his gentleness… but she had no idea that hiding under all that was a werewolf. This just got a lot more interesting. I smirked to myself as I left the building but there was a small part of me that was jealous…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Shun, where's Anubias?" I asked as I left the rink. He was standing there by himself. I approached him but he still didn't say anything, "Shun?"

"Huh? Oh I didn't see you coming," he stated.

"Are you alright?" I questioned. He just nodded and started to walk. Anubias must have left already. I hope he hadn't said anything to Shun that was too direct… I didn't want Shun to feel uncomfortable around me… especially not when I've finally got him talking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

"Alright then… if you say so," I didn't want to force him to tell me. It would only make things worse.

"Let's just go," he sighed.

"Sorry Shun… I told Ren I would go to his place after I was finished here. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" I said hopefully. He shrugged.

"Maybe. Bye," he turned and started to leave.

"See you later," I called after him. I knew Anubias had said something to him… but what? I made a mental note to ask him about it later since I had to get to Ren's house right now… but I still couldn't help worrying…

_Ren__'__s_ _House__…_

**Ren's P.O.V.**

"Haha nice throw Komba," I laughed as Julio stood in front of him covered in punch. It was a joke supposedly for Klaus… but that didn't turn out so well. I stopped laughing when I heard the doorbell.

"Oh, is it your girlfriend?" Jenny teased.

"I told you! She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted angrily.

"Whatever! Just get the door," Jewels ordered as she flopped on to the couch beside Jenny. I rolled my eyes and then went to open the door.

"Hi Alice, come in," I greeted.

"Hi, oh… is he alright?" Alice tried to contain her laughter as she saw Julio. He was still standing there.

"You jerk," he glared at Komba.

"Umm Alice, this is Komba, Julio, Jenny, Jewels and Klaus is getting the barbeque equipment ready," I introduced. Everyone greeted each other and the party continued. Then a loud pop sound was heard. We all quieted down and rushed to the backyard. Komba was the first one to react. He started laughing so hard that he crashed into Julio. Klaus was standing in front of the barbeque machine covered in coal. I started to laugh as well. I could hear Alice's giggle beside me as she tried not to be rude.

"There's something wrong with this…" stated an embarrassed and annoyed Klaus. I could hear Alice laugh some more before she decided to help him. She was amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> What did you guys think?

**Ace:** You left me in the closet…

**Me:** Hehe… I forgot…

**Ace:** Grr…

**Me:** Well here's some good news. I'm thinking of starting a new story called "**A** **Whole** **New** **World**". I know the title is from Aladdin but the story's going to be based on Pocahontas! It's such a good movie but I didn't like the second one… I really wanted her to end up with John Smith. Well anyway, I just want your opinion and I think I'll add some fantasy tot he story too =). Thanks so much for reading this story! You guys are fantastic! Please review and comment. I'll see you all next time! =)


	6. Burning

**Me:**Hi guys! I'm back. Sorry for the wait, I'm not sure how long it's been… maybe it's only been a week… I have no idea =) Hehe but I finally got time to upload this chapter but while you're at it, please read the following message =):

**ME AND ASIANBUNNY IS HOLDING A CHRISTMAS STORY CHALLENGE! AND EVERYONE WHO PARTICIPATES WILL RECIEVE A MINI PET RUDOLF AND A JAR OF SANTA COOKIES! THIS WILL ONLY LAST UNTIL BOXING DAY, SO START WRITING YOUR HAPPY HOLIDAYS STORIES;)SEND EITHER OF US A PM OR WRITE IT SOMEWHERE SO WE CAN CHECK IT OUT!**

**AN ASIANMARSHMELLOWS COLLABORATION**

You guys should totally give it a shot =). We'll definitely read and review it when we find the time. Good Luck to all of you! =) Now back to my story. Thanks so much for the reviews! =)

_**Alicexshunnotfabia:**_Yup Alice is half a vampire. Well she's mostly human. Oh I see… maybe if you press forget password for your email, it might renew your account =). I really hope you'll get your account back soon =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**Maudy**__**Novianti:**_Haha so you're on Team Shun xD. Lol it feels odd saying it because I'm used to hearing Team Anubias xD. Anyway, thanks for your time! =)

_**flippy17:**_Haha I think I've said this before but I love reading reviews. I get a chance to see what everyone really thinks. LOL yes I supposed that a werewolf skating is funny vision xD Lol. Vampires skating xD. Okay anyway, haha you want to have a talk with Ace. I'll leave him a message… he's not talking to me xD. Lol thanks for your review! =)

_**InnocentDiamond:**_Haha like what I said to flippy17, I love reading reviews xD. Yum hot pot! I tried roller skating before… it didn't work so well xD. I can kind of skate but not really… and Ren's still a mystery =). Who knows? He might be a normal person. Anyway, thanks for your time! =)

_**Ava**__**Kaiba:**_It's alright =). I know what you mean by a bunch of stories to read. I do too xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore:**_Yeah pretty much for now xD. Thanks so much for your time! =) especially since you have school.

_**Light-Sakura:**_Haha yeah she is innocent. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Snowroseangel:**_You didn't have to read it if you didn't want to but I'm glad that you did like it. Haha I'm sure a lot of people are confused xD. Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Starbright-708:**_You're sick? Are you alright? I hope you feel better soon =). It's okay. I don't mind the late review. I just really like seeing familiar faces. I've been feeling like a lot of people are leaving fanfiction but then again, there are new members so that's good =). Anyway, the point of that was to tell you it's alright xD. Hehe, back to your review. Yeah it does feel nice to be welcomed =). Thanks for your time! =)

**Me:** So, now that I've finally got some time this week, I've been trying to write my Christmas story xD.

**Ace:** What's with people and the holidays anyway?

**Me:** … aren't you happy? We get winter break! And we get to spend time with our family!

**Ace:** …

**Me:** Oh I know… *smile, you're upset because Mira is going on vacation =)

**Ace:** …

**Me:** Aw it's okay. It isn't like she'll find another guy or another guy will flirt with her *smiles innocently.

**Ace:**… I'm not feeling well… *stomps out of room angrily.

**Me:**Alright anyway, I've been sidetracking a lot today. Okay, here's the little recap and I'll get right to the story:

_Basically, the chapter was about_ _Anubias and Alice skating._

_Shun is jealous and thinks Anubias is suspicious after they have a talk_

_Alice went to Ren's house for a barbeque_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR TWILIGHT OR INUYASHA**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

I was in my room, trying to concentrate on homework. I had just come back from Ren's place and instead of a barbeque, we ordered pizza. I was still thinking about Shun. He seemed angry and worried when I last saw him… _Ring__Ring!_

"Hello?" I greeted when I picked up the phone.

"Hey Alice. It's Runo. Do you mind working tomorrow even though it is a Sunday? There were many people who called in sick today," Runo explained.

"Alright, I'll come tomorrow," I smiled. I was really glad that I'm getting accepted by them. Before Runo had called, Julie called to apologize about acting so strangely. I bit the end of my pen again. Back to my problem… nothing might have been wrong… it could have just been me. I sighed and got back to work.

"Alice! Anubias is here!" my grandfather called from downstairs. I looked at my watch. It was 6:00pm. What was he doing here before dinner? I hurried out of my room and down the stairs. This was my chance to ask him.

"Hi," I greeted cheerfully. He smile was more like a smirk… I didn't find that odd though. He has been like that since we were young.

"Hey," he took off his shoes and followed me into the kitchen. My grandfather was cooking dinner and it smelled delicious.

"Are you going to stay for dinner? We've got plenty of food," my grandfather offered.

"Uh sure," he agreed.

"Um I need help with my homework, can you come upstairs with me?" I lied. I didn't like to lie… but I was afraid my grandfather might get the wrong idea. Anubias got the hint and followed me upstairs. I shut the door quietly.

"Did you tell Shun anything?" I asked bluntly. He didn't seem surprise that I asked.

"I should have known you would find out. You're so observant," he said annoyed, "I told him to back off."

"That's it?" I questioned relieved. I thought it was a lot worse…

"Why do you care what he thinks?" he interrogated angrily.

"He's my friend," I stated defensely.

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure you want nothing more?" he continued.

"What are you talking about? Shun's just a friend," I sighed… did I want more? Shun seemed cold hearted at first… but he's so much more.

"You know who you want deep down in your heart. All you do is talk about him. During our whole practice, you were telling me about him! I've known you for over fifteen years and I haven't seen you talk about me like that," he was clearly upset. I felt confused and guilty at the same time… Anubias was my best friend. To reject him and like someone else a few days later seemed wrong… but do I like Shun?

"Anubias, I know you're mad at me… and I'm really sorry but you're my best friend… it's better if we stay that way," I explained.

"Whatever… but know that I'll be waiting… even if it means I'll have to wait forever," he walked passed me and exited my room. I sighed and then sat down on my window sill. I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared out the window to watch the first snowfall… there were no stars tonight… I was on my own... A very small part of me was telling me that I was falling for Shun but a huge part of me said that it was impossible… and then there were all these weird dreams. What did they mean? Anubias wasn't making this any easier. He's my best friend and I trust him but to see him confess to me… it made me feel confused. I saw Anubias' figure leave our house and I watched him till he was only a speck. Why make things so difficult?

_The Next Day…_

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I held the newly sketched picture of Alice… since it was my only gift, I might as well use it for something. It was a picture of her sitting near on top of a rock near a lake. There was a sunset and she looked relaxed. One thing I didn't draw was the shard… I wanted the shard a lot but having an image of the pain in her eyes made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Shun! We're going to leave now!" Runo shouted from downstairs. I sighed and then slipped the picture in between my pile of sketch books. I grabbed my jacket and hurried down the stairs. Dan was standing their impatiently while Runo was trying to make Julie stop talking.

"Julie!" she yelled and then went around her to unlock the door.

"I can't believe Marucho is going to do that for us!" Julie squealed. Marucho was one of the richest werewolves around. His parents had made many companies in the human world including many fashion stores… that was probably what Julie was getting excited about.

"I don't get what's with girls and clothes…" Dan stated as he left the house. Julie followed him and started explaining about it. I could hear Dan groan as he walked towards the café. I quickly slipped into my shoes and left as well with Runo behind me.

"I'm glad I'm not Dan," Runo smirked as she saw Dan covering his ears and then running. Julie seemed fine with it and continued to talk while running after him.

"Yeah," I agreed. I looked back at Alice's house to see if she was there. To my disappointment, she wasn't. I sighed and just continued to follow the others. Besides, there was nothing better to do at home.

_At the Café…_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I smiled to myself as I slowly picked up the dirty dishes and placed it on a tray. I was humming to myself softly as I wiped the table. I had figured everything out last night. Anubias was my best friend and maybe I should give him a chance… one date couldn't hurt. Besides, I just met Shun and I probably though I liked him because I was getting to know him better. Right… that's it. Just then, I heard the bell signaling someone was coming in to the café.

"Hi Alice," Dan greeted as he ran to the boys washroom. I watched as Julie entered the café excitedly.

"Alice! Guess what?" she asked but before I could answer she already told me, "Marucho is getting us new uniforms for our job!"

"Marucho?" I wondered confused.

"He's one of our rich friends," Runo explained as she came inside followed by Shun. I gasped as he walked in… I knew he was good looking before but now that I really looked at him… I realized he was stunning. He had well-built muscles that was visible through his shirt. I felt my face burn as I noticed myself staring. I bit my lip and turned away when I noticed him staring at me also. I took a deep breath and then carried the tray of plates and bowls.

"Here, I'll do it," he offered. He took it from me without waiting for my answer. Runo and Julie had already gone to get their aprons when I was daydreaming… my eyes followed Shun as he walked into the kitchen. For the first time, I noticed that Shun was different… not only by personality… but there was something about him that made me attracted to him. It felt like some sort of spell… suddenly the idea of going out with Anubias didn't feel like the right thing to do anymore. I realized I was still biting my lip after I tasted the blood. It tasted… good. How was that possible though? I hated the taste of blood… at least I used to…

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I was staring at Alice and I'm pretty sure she realized… it was hard not to though. She was beautiful and I wouldn't be surprised if she was taken. I placed the tray on the counter and then stepped back out of the kitchen. I froze as my nose picked up a scent… it was oddly familiar but different. I recognized it as vampire blood… but it didn't smell bad like it was supposed to. In fact, it smelled wonderful… I felt like I wanted more of it… I looked around the room and tried to find the cause of it. Then the smell disappeared. I was still shocked. It was definitely vampire blood and it smelled so good… I snapped out of my thoughts when the door was opened again. I recognized him...

"Shun… it's been a while my friend," Spectra smirked as he sat down in one of the booth. Runo and Julie had gone into the kitchen. Dan was still in the washroom which meant it was only Alice and me. She looked at me and asked if it was Marucho. I shook my head.

"Spectra, you're still your arrogant self," I gritted between my teeth as I went to sit across from him. Spectra was a 'friend' of mine since we were kids. He was the one that started to pick on me. Why? Well because he was the most powerful one in the class. His grandfather was once the most powerful werewolf in our specie! He had a big ego and I've had wanted to beat him in a battle since we were only cubs... "Alice, go into the kitchen."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Just do it please," I ordered. My eyes never left Spectra's intense gaze but I saw her leave from the corner of my eye. I knew what he was after… the same thing I was.

"Protective. Too bad you don't have the strength and talent to back it up," he teased. I growled under my breath. It was hard to stay in control. Spectra had been taunting me to battle him for years. I wanted to but I knew I couldn't win without the shard…

"Shut up. Why are you here?" I asked angrily. I knew he would be looking for the shard… but I was hoping he wouldn't find it.

"You mean you haven't seen the shard around the girl's neck? Alice was it? It's unfortunate that she has to die…" he smirked just when I flinched.

"What are you planning?" I stood up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I was ready to punch him even though there were many people staring at us.

"It's not what I'm planning to do… it's what's happening now…" his sinister smile grew. I let go of his shirt and rushed towards the kitchen. I could hear him laughing… "Shun… you are still as oblivious as always. There's a lot more going on then you think…"

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I wondered who Spectra was… Shun seemed really angry at him for some reason. He seemed irritated and annoyed too. I had gotten a text from Anubias. He was wondering if I was free tonight. I hadn't answered him yet… this morning, I felt like it was a good idea to give him a chance but after I saw Shun again… it didn't anymore. I was mesmerized by his beauty… I was used to it since I came from a family of vampires. All my boy cousins stunning and they had girls on their tails all the time but Shun wasn't a vampire… yet I felt like he was somehow luring me to him.

"Alice dear, do you mind throwing the garbage into the bin at the back of the café?" Ms. Misaki interrupted my thoughts.

"Sure, is it over there?" I asked. She nodded.

"Thank you," she grinned and then went back to work. I picked up the bag of garbage she left in front of me and made my way through the back door. There was a huge garbage bin and I had to tip toe to open it. I threw the garbage in and was going to go back inside but I stopped when I saw Ren.

"Hi Ren," I greeted.

"Hey Alice. I forgot to thank you last time," he stated.

"About?" I asked confused.

"For coming to my house and meeting my friends. They really like you by the way," he replied.

"That was nothing," I smiled as he approached me, "Well I better get back to work. I don't want to get into Ms. Misaki's bad books."

"Oh you won't be," he grinned. I waved bye to him and went back to the door. I sighed and reached for the knob. Then I felt a pair of cold hands around my neck, "You're already in someone else's…"

"Ren…" I managed to say. He pushed me against the wall and tightened his grip around my throat. What was he doing? I started to panic. I tried to pull his hands away from my throat but it was useless. I kept struggling and felt my neck burn as he ripped the necklace along with the shard.

"Just a little more Alice… It'll end quicker if you stop struggling," he smirked and then started to glow… I didn't know if I was hallucinating or not. Ren was gone… he had transformed into a man with shoulder length blue hair. I didn't care who he was at that moment. All I knew was that I was running out of air and I was going to die…

"Get your hands off her!" I fell on to the ground as the man released me. I started gasping for air. I looked to my right to find Shun standing in front of me. The man was on the ground laughing. He still had my shard in his hand.

"Shun, careful. I can help," I offered as I got off the ground.

"Stay out of this!" he glared at me. I stepped back scared. I hadn't seen Shun this angry before… He stood in front of me protectively. His body was all tense. I gently touched his shoulder to try to calm him down but I jumped back in surprise. His skin was burning…

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I'm sorry for the shorter than usual chapter but I had to get the Christmas message up and I might not have time next week. Projects are starting to be due -_-

**Marucho:** Did you know there were two ways to say project?

**Me:** … yes

**Marucho:** One's American and the other is Canadian.

**Me:** That's great xD… Anyway, thanks so much for reading! =) I really appreciate your time. Please comment and review! I'll update as soon as possible but for now, I hope you all have a great day! Thanks so much and I'll see you next time! =)


	7. Half the Truth

**Me: **Hi guys! I am so so so so so so sorry! I had an essay and a seminar at the same time and now I have all these projects. I haven't had time to write much. My break isn't really much of a break… well I do get to sleep in =P. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and patience! =)

_**SugoiSaru: **_Aww thank you =) I'm glad you liked it =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**Maudy Novianti: **_Haha Dan was scared that Runo might force him in one xD. You know how Runo can be lol. Anyway, thanks for your time! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore: **_Aw thank you =). Yup Shun skin is heating up. Thanks for your review! =)

_**AsianBunny: **_Hi! Yeah I do hope people can see it lol xD. I don't know since I haven't read a review talking about it yet. Anyway, cross our fingers =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**Light-Sakura: **_Yay! So someone did read it xD. It's okay =). I'm really looking forward to your updates but it might take a while for me to read. Sorry, but I have so much homework. Anyway, thanks for your time! =)

_**Ava Kaiba: **_That's wonderful! Congratulations =). I'm really glad my story made you happy =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**InnocentDiamond: **_Lol before I forget. I need to tell you that Ren doesn't really exist xD. He's just Gus undercover. I'm not sure if you knew that but if you did, just ignore what I said =P. You like Anubias now? I kind of find it a good thing… I have not idea why xD. Anyway, thanks for your time! =)

_**Starbright-708: **_It's alright =). Don't worry about it. I take a long time to read people's stories too so everything's fine ^^. *gasp! You almost swore xD. Lol I'm used to people swearing at school. Oh are you a Spectra fan? I don't hate Spectra either. I'm just upset that he got to come back and so did everyone else except Alice. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**TeaLeavesChan: **_Aw thank you =). It means a lot to me. Anyway, I read a bit of your profile and found out you've only been on for a few days so I wanted to welcome you (Welcome to Fanfiction! =P). Thanks for your review! =)

**Me:** Okay, I feel so bad for not updating.

**Ren:** You should! And what's with the me being Gus thing?

**Me:** Uhh…

**Ren:** *sigh

**Me:** Anyway, without further a due, here's your recap:

_The only important thing is that Spectra, another werewolf knows about Alice._

_Then Ren reveals himself as Gus when he tries to kill Alice._

_Shun was came to the rescue! =)_

__**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN, TWILIGHT OR INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

My hand was still warm from his body. Shun was shaking...

"Why did you have to come back?" Shun asked with pure hatred. I was scared. What was I supposed to do? He still stood in front of me protectively.

"Shun, it's alright. Relax," I said in a soft voice. Was it normal for humans to burn up? Not in this world…

"Shun, you want this don't you?" Gus taunted as he waved my necklace in front him. Shun didn't react but I knew that he was boiling inside.

"I'm tired of your games Gus!" Shun yelled. I stepped back frightened as Shun's whole body started to glow. I watched gaping as he slowly morphed, just how Ren did. A few seconds later, he was on all fours… he had fur all over his body and a pair of small ears. A long tail trailed behind him as he launched himself at the guy. I wasn't sure who that guy was anymore. He had dodged Shun's attack and jumped out of the way. His whole body glowed and changed into a wolf just like Shun. Considering the fact that I was partially a vampire, I shouldn't have been afraid of a little battle… but I was frightened. What if Shun got hurt?

"Stop!" I screamed without myself knowing. The two wolves were grabbing on to each other with their teeth. One of them was thrown against the wall. I covered my mouth to stop from screaming.

"Alice, go get the shard!" the wolf that was just thrown commanded. I recognized Shun's voice and immediately started to look around for it. Gus must have dropped it somewhere because he couldn't have been holding it… I looked around frantically. Where was it? I could hear a cry of agony. I could hear Shun telling me to ignore them and look for it. It must have been very important if Gus wanted it that badly. The suddenly started to grow dark. The shard! I finally found it and quickly ran to it.

"I found it!" I called out to Shun so he could focus on his fight.

"Alice watch out!" he warned but when I turned around, it was too late. A lightning bolt had hit me and I was thrown against the wall opposite of theirs. A normal person would have been dead, but I wasn't normal.

"Did that just blast out of his mouth?" I asked to no one in particular. I could see sparks coming out of Gus' mouth which meant he was charging up for another one. Shun was on the ground behind him. He was covered with scratches and I could hear him whining as he tried to get up (A/N: I don't mean whining like when a little kid doesn't get what it wants. I mean like how dogs whine we're they're hurt and can someone please tell me what A/N stands for? I see it whenever a writer writes a message). Gus faced me and even though he was a wolf, I could see his smirk. I only had a few seconds to get to the shard so I rushed to it. I picked it up and then turned just in time to see Gus jump over me. He was still charging up so I took this chance to approach Shun.

"Shun, wake up… come on, wake up," I said panicking. He had turned back into his human form and the scratches looked worse. There was blood dripping out of his shoulder where Gus had bit him.

"Alice, you have to get out of here…" he tried to get up. I held on to one of his arm and tried to support him. I could hear the sparks coming out of Gus' mouth. If we didn't move, we were going to be injured badly.

"Two weaklings dying together, how nice," Gus laughed as he launched the bolt.

"Get out of the way!" Shun yelled.

"Stop!" I shouted to no one in particular. The next thing that happened seemed like a miracle. I got in front of Shun and stretched out of my hand hoping it would do less damage on Shun… but the damage didn't come. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I didn't feel the pain. I opened my eyes and gasped. There was a barrier surrounding us. I could hear Shun's intake of breath. Then I noticed Gus on the ground panting.

"How did she do that…?" Gus questioned shocked. He was back in his human form and seemed to have gotten hurt in the process.

"Alice…" Shun said still surprised, "You just reflected his attack…"

"What? How?" I asked confused. I dropped my hand and the barrier disappeared. Gus took a step back and then started to run... I wanted to apologize but he had already left…

"It must have been the shard…" Shun explained before he passed out exhausted.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I could feel my shoulder burn… it was slowly healing. I opened my eyes and found myself in my own room. Despite the fact that my shoulder was in pain, I was still hoping that everything was just a nightmare. I got out of my bed and went into the washroom. I looked like a mess. There were scratches all over my body and my clothes were ripped. I quickly went to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I rushed downstairs to find Dan and Marucho in the living room.

"Hey Marucho, how was your trip?" Dan jumped at my voice. I shook my head and reluctantly sat down beside him.

"Shun, you're awake, how are you feeling?" Marucho asked completely ignoring my question.

"Fine," I shrugged like it was no big deal, "Where's Alice?"

"Oh, she went back home. She said she wasn't feeling well and took the day off. What happened back there?" Dan questioned.

"Nothing…" I stated and left the room before he could question me about my injuries. I had a lot of explaining to do. Alice must have been terrified. I should have stayed under control! I was angry at myself for being so stupid. I was also a bit confused… how did Alice form that barrier? I knew the shard was powerful but who knew it was that powerful. I was relieved that Gus didn't get his hands on it. If he did… I didn't even want to think what would have happened. I stepped out into the cold air and closed the door behind me. I was going to have to talk to Alice no matter how much I didn't want to. What if she thought I was some kind of monster? Just when I've finally found someone…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Was it normal to see a werewolf fight? I was sitting on my bed in my room with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. My grandfather was sitting at my computer desk while he was writing some science observations. I hadn't told him anything yet. I lied and said that I came home because I wasn't feeling well… I felt bad even though it wasn't completely a lie. I was a bit confused about the whole situation. My blood tasting good… the werewolf fight… that barrier I created and why Gus wanted to shard. I was going to have to ask carefully. I didn't want my grandfather to be angry at me… after all, I wasn't supposed to be hanging out with a werewolf. They're supposedly our enemies… and if he knew I had a crush on him, I would be in a lot of trouble. I didn't like lying to my grandfather though, so I stuck to the truth as much as possible.

"Grandfather…" I started.

"Hm?" he answered as he took a ruler and started to draw lines on a sheet of paper.

"You know how I don't like drinking blood…" I continued and waited for him to answer but when he didn't, I kept going, "It tasted good today…"

"Alice… did you just say blood tasted good?" he asked as he stopped working and turned to look at me.

"Yeah, is that normal?" I asked.

"My dear granddaughter has fallen in love," my grandfather smiled. I froze. Fallen in love? "It's Anubias isn't it? When did you and he start dating?"

"Dating? Grandfather, I don't like him in that kind of way," I explained but he didn't seem convinced. This wasn't going well… how did I fall in love with Shun when I've only known him for a while?

"Alright Alice, I won't ask anymore," he still had that curious, knowing adult smile that made teenagers blush.

"Okay, another thing is well… I created a barrier or some sort of force field today… I don't know if it was the shard or me," I admitted. I stared at my cup of hot chocolate while I felt his eyes on me. I crossed my legs and waited for him to speak.

"Alice, you really do resemble her," he sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I thought it was just a misunderstanding when I was told that you were the reincarnation of a beautiful priestess. Her name was also Alice and you two have a lot in common. She was actually fully human and she was the guardian of the Secret Jewel. That shard you have is a piece of that jewel but the shard wasn't the reason you could make that barrier. Alice, it was you that made it. Something must have triggered the power deep inside of you," he explained. I knew exactly what triggered it…

"Can you tell me more please?" I begged.

"You're not ready yet Alice," he said worriedly, "I have already told you too much."

"But grandfather, how will I know what to expect?" I asked. My dreams have been telling me things but that wasn't enough. I needed to know more about the shard. Maybe I could ask Shun…

"Sorry Alice, you'll have to wait," grandfather grinned at my curiosity and then continued to work. _Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it," I sighed and he gave me a small smile. I ran down the stairs to get the door.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

What was I going to say to her? Should I just tell her or should I pretend nothing happened…

"Oh… hi Shun…" I heard a timid voice say. I lifted my head to meet her gaze.

"Umm… can we maybe…" I started unsure if I was doing to the right thing.

"Talk?" she finished. I nodded and she stepped outside. She shut the door behind her and we just stood there. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was a long one. She was fiddling with her fingers nervously. I stared at her delicate figure. She was so beautiful…

"Um… Shun… do you mind explaining what happened?" she asked.

"Right… umm well…" I stammered. She already saw what happened… there was no way any lie could cover this up so I sucked it up and took a deep breath, "I'm a werewolf."

"Yeah… I kind of found that out," she giggled. I sighed relieved to hear her laughing again.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," I groaned. She laughed again as we made our way to a wooden column on her front porch.

"Yeah you definitely do," she agreed.

"Well, get comfortable, because it might be a long story…" I found myself smiling when I placed my arms around her and boosted her up to the wooden log that was part of the fence. She sat on it and then leaned on the column.

"Alright, how about you start with Ren… or Gus," she suggested so I did. I explained that Ren didn't really exist. It was actually Gus in disguise. I told her about Spectra, my childhood and about the jewel. I told her about my special gift of sketching and she insisted on seeing one of my pictures one day.

"Then we thought you were a vampire," I laughed. She looked at me shocked for a few seconds before she started to laugh as well.

"Why would you think that?" she giggled. I shrugged and then it got silent once again until she finally started another conversation, "I better go back inside. It's getting cold."

"Yeah, it is," I helped her down but when she was on the ground again, I didn't let go of her waist.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked nervously as she gently lifted my hands off her. She walked around me but I grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Alice… I know I'm a werewolf… but…" I didn't continue. I kept one of my hands around her wrist but with my other, I caressed her cheek. She had her eyes closed and was chewing on her lip. I leaned in slowly but before I could kiss her, I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. It only lasted for a second but it felt like forever.

"Nothing can happen between us…" she whispered.

"Why though? Just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean we can't get together. I won't hurt you, I promise," I gave her my word but she only shook her head. I sighed, "You don't want to be with me…"

"No, that's not true. I want to be with you more than you'll ever know…" a tear had slid from her eye and stained her cheek. She stepped back away from me and went back inside without looking back. I didn't get it… she just kissed me… there was no rule saying that werewolves and humans couldn't be together. Just when I thought I had found the one…

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I think it was a bit shorter than usual, I'm sorry but I still need to right the JuliexBilly one-shot and I haven't started yet.

**Shun:** Procrastination…

**Me:** Yeah I know -_-

**Marucho:** You know that's bad right?

**Me:** Yes, I know *sigh Anyway, thanks once again for your patience. I haven't had time to read any stories either, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get through that but I'll probably have to wait until I'm done, or at least close to. Thanks again for your time! Please leave a review or comment. I'll try updating as soon as possible. I'll see you next time! =)


	8. Fake Love

**Me: **Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews last time =) I really appreciate it.

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore:**_ You really think so? =) It's so hard to write down what I picture in my mind xD. Oh so it means author note(s), thanks =) and thanks for your review! =)

_**InnocentDiamond: **_You thought that was epic? =D Aw thank you =). Anyway, yeah I do agree with you about knowing the person better. Thanks for the advice and your review! =)

_**AsianBunny: **_Haha well I think you'll have to wait a bit longer for that xD. Thanks for your review! =)

_**flippy17: **_LOL yeah the guy was Gus xD… I actually didn't think of Fabia until you mentioned it. I guess I'm not so good with descriptions lol xD. Anyway, yeah the blood thing is weird. Thanks for the review! =)

_**Light-Sakura: **_Oh what stories do you write? =) Yeah I do feel guilty but I guess school needs to come first *sigh. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**SugoiSaru: **_Thanks for telling me it means author's note =). And I'm glad you want to keep reading =). Thanks for the review! =)

_**DeadlyDarkAngel: **_Thanks for telling me and thanks for the review! =)

_**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl: **_Hi! I just saw your profile and realized that you were Maudy Novianti! You made an account =), that's awesome! =) Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Eyes for Colt only: **_Yeah, I feel bad for her too even though I'm the writer… anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**drake0: **_Hi again =). Yeah it's been a while. Well a lot of people enjoy romance and werewolves too! =P Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

**Me:** Well this chapter is going to add on a tiny bit of a twist =)

**Shun: **… that's just great…

**Alice:** Don't be so negative.

**Me: **Exactly Shun, listen to your girlfriend

**Shun and Alice:** * blush

**Me:** Okay well here's the next chapter =)

_Basically there's a fight between Shun and Gus and Alice._

_Alice starts to discover more about her reincarnation and powers._

_Shun tells Alice everything and they have a moment but Alice breaks it when she tells him they can't be together_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN, TWILIGHT OR INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

"Aren't you hungry?" my grandfather asked. I shook my head and stopped stirring my cereal in milk. I hadn't slept well last night…

"I think I'm going to go to school early today and study," I left my cereal on the table and went to get my jacket.

"Alice, can you give this to Anubias for me?" he questioned as he gave me a container, "There're muffins for his family."

"Sure," I smiled and slipped into my shoes. I straightened out my skirt before wearing my backpack and getting the container. My teacher was very strict about uniform policies. Then I hurried to get my skates. I was meeting Anubias at the rink after school. My grandfather gave me a quick hug before I left the house. My thoughts immediately went to Shun as I approached the sidewalk. I felt guilty for kissing him… I shouldn't have done it especially since I knew we wouldn't be able to be together. Last night, my grandfather had talked to me…

_Flashback…_

"Alice, can we talk?" he asked when I came back in after the incident.

"Um, yeah sure," I placed on a fake smile and went to join him on the couch. I gasped when I saw the bouquet of beautiful roses on the table.

"Anubias came by," he stated.

"But… I didn't see him," I said confused.

"That's because he came through the back, he wanted to surprise you but I told him you were busy," he explained. I glanced at the roses and then at a picture of him and me on top of the fireplace, "He really does love you."

"But… I-I… I know," I sighed defeated.

"Then why can't you just give him one chance Alice?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer that… well I did but I couldn't. If he knew Shun was a werewolf, I would definitely be in a lot of trouble… "It's because of he wolf boy, isn't it?"

"Pardon?" I looked up at him shocked. How did he know about Shun? I thought I was careful about mentioning him…

"I overheard you talking to him," he looked at me disappointedly. I didn't have to ask because his expression told me that he had stayed long enough to see the kiss.

"I know you're mad at me… and I know it was wrong… I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You should have known better Alice. That boy is a werewolf! His kind is trying to take over vampires. The only reason he's interested in you is because of your shard… it's because of who you are," he explained. I nodded and continued to stay silent. When he realized I wasn't going to say anything, he continued, "Alice, I know I've said this before but you're the only one who can stop this from happening. You saw what happened to Gus. He took the form of Ren just to trick you. He's dangerous… don't fall for his trap."

"Grandfather, what happens if I don't want to be who I am? What if I don't want to do this?" I asked quietly. If doing whatever I was supposed to do was going to hurt Shun, then I didn't want to do it. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and then hugged me.

"Sometimes in life, you don't get a choice," he sighed. I rested my head on his shoulder, "If there's anyone that can help, it's Anubias. Forget about that werewolf. Anubias is needed for this to happen. The more you feel loved and love, the better the outcome. Please just give him a chance. I promise you won't regret it."

_Flashback Ends…_

I was still confused about the whole thing but I knew that even though I didn't want to do this, I had to… I can't be selfish. I had to think about all the other people in the world. My grandfather had told me more about the Secret Jewel. Apparently if it fell into the wrong hands, something dangerous and dark was going to happen. If I really was the reincarnation of the protector, then it was my job to find the rest of the jewel and protect the people. I was too busy thinking about this that I didn't notice the tree root and accidentally tripped on it. I dropped the muffins but just before I hit the ground, someone had caught me. I crashed into his warm chest and nearly made him fall. I held on to his arm and my vision of the sidewalk was replaced with his thoughts. I could feel his sadness… then his shock when I fell. The first thing his mind thought about was if I was okay… I shook my head and snapped out of it. I lifted my head to find Shun staring at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and then stepped away from him.

"I'm so sorry, I was distracted and…" I apologized but I stopped when I saw him bend down to pick up my muffins. I knelt down beside him to help.

"Relax," he gave me a small smile and continued to pick them up. I glanced at him as he helped me. He was acting like nothing had happened but I knew that he was upset. I couldn't help but admire him. He was so different than other guys… not only was he good looking but he was really sweet even though he tried not to show it. I smiled and then went back to gathering. Then I noticed a small piece of rolled up paper. I reached for it and my curiosity got the better of me. I unrolled it and read what it said:

_I've got her set-up for you, good luck._

Grandfather had set me up… I could feel Shun's eyes on me and then on the paper. I let him read it. We stayed there silently for a few seconds before he helped me up.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Even your grandfather thinks I'm not right for you…" I chuckled nervously. She didn't smile though. Instead, she looked at me with those loving eyes… I had to look away…

"I'm sorry," she apologized as we began to walk towards the school.

"For what? We're friends right?" I asked sadly.

"Yes but…"

"Then it's fine. What are you having for lunch today?" I changed the subject. For some reason, I felt like it was for the best… Alice doesn't have to choose between me and Anubias anymore. If it's going to make everything seem fine and if Anubias can give her the happiness she deserves, I was content.

"Well… I think grandfather made me a sandwich," she replied as she slipped the note back into the container.

"Hey Alice!" I knew the voice and didn't like it one bit. I didn't realize we were at the school until he appeared.

"Hi Anubias, aren't you going to be late for school?" she asked politely. The good part was the fact that Anubias didn't come to our school and now that Ren was gone too, I had no one to worry about.

"I still have five minutes. I wanted to come by and say hi," he replied. Then he glared at me when Alice wasn't looking. I returned the glare and walked off. I heard Alice talking about her muffins before giving it to him. I turned around the corner and their voices faded. I knew Alice wasn't going to tell him about the note… he would find out about it later…

**Anubias' P.O.V.**

I went back to my high school with the container of muffins. Alice told me that she dropped it on the ground. I walked to my locker hurriedly. I hoped she didn't see the note. Well seeing the note wasn't the problem, it was what was in the note. I opened the container when I was sure everyone went to their classrooms. I placed the container in my locker and got the note out. I read it once and smirked. I concentrated and waved my hand above the note. A small heart-shaped bottle with pink contents slowly floated out. I sighed relieved that Alice didn't find it. I read the label.

_Love potion: Feed one drop everyday to the person of your dreams. They will instantly fall in love with you and forget about the one they love. The spell will be broken if it isn't drunk once everyday._

I smirked at the jar in front of me. All I wanted was Alice's love and with this simple potion, I was going to get what I want and _he_ was going to get what _he_ wants…

_After school at the Café,_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Yes, coming," I called from the cash register. Umm what was their order again? Right, two coffees, two bowls of noodles and I had to get some water for table 7. I started clicking buttons on the register and waited impatiently for the receipt to come out. I was going to reach for the receipt when someone did it for me.

"How about I help you today? I'll be the cashier," Shun offered.

"Really? That would be great Shun. Thank you. I have so many orders to complete," I rushed into the kitchen to get the food and the cup of water. I carried all of that on a tray.

"Alice, could you pass me some cups?" Runo asked.

"Uh yeah sure, give me a sec," I smiled as I placed the food at the right tables.

"Alice, can you grab a few forks while you're at it?" Julie questioned as she started to take someone else's order.

"Yeah, sure," I hurried back to the kitchen. It was the normal teatime rush the café had everyday. I sighed as I got the forks and cups. I handed them to my two friends. Then I heard a bell sound which meant someone stepped into the café. I looked around to see if there were any spots left before I went to greet the customer.

"Hey Alice,"

"Oh, hi Anubias," I sighed relieved that it was just one person and not a group of people. We were running out of seats, "Um do you want to sit where that counter is with the tall chairs? We're kind of out of tables."

"Sure," he grinned as he made his way there.

"I'll be back to take your order," I smiled before going to get the bill for one of the tables.

"Shun, table 10 please. By the way, where's Dan?" I asked.

"He's with Marucho. They're playing video games," he replied as he continued to type in the costs of the foods, "Here."

"Thanks," I took the bill and placed it at the table before going back to Anubias with a cup of water.

"Thanks, so I'll have chicken pie," he placed the menu aside. I wrote down his order and was about to go tell the kitchen when he lightly held on to my wrist, "Wait."

"I'm on break in ten minutes; can you wait till then please?" I asked. He nodded and let me go.

**Anubias' P.O.V.**

I took out the small bottle and placed one drop inside the cup of water. Pink smoke appeared and a heart was formed before it disappeared. I looked around to see if anyone saw but everyone was too busy talking with their friends. I snuck the bottle back into my pocket and waited for Alice's break to start.

"Sorry Anubias," she apologized as she approached me, "It's been really busy today."

"It's okay, have some water," I offered and gave her the cup. She thanked me and started to drink it.

"You should drink all of it. It's good to be hydrated," I pointed out. She nodded but when she was halfway, a loud smash was heard. Someone had dropped a glass bowl and food was everywhere. She stopped drinking and placed the cup down.

"Sorry Anubias, I need to go help them. How about I go meet you at the rink at our usual time?" she smiled apologetically before going to help the customer. I nodded. She only drank half of the cup… was the potion still going to work?

"Alice, are you alright?" I heard a worried voice asked. I turned to her unsteady figure and Shun. The werewolf had his arm around my Alice's waist. I was going to get up and get her away from him when Alice fell into his arms incautious. I smirked. The potion had worked.

_Later on that night…_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I felt a little dizzy when I opened my eyes. It was dark outside and I realized I had missed skate practice! I hurried down the stairs to get the phone.

"Anubias?" I said surprised when I saw him sitting on the couch next to my grandfather. I didn't know he was going to be here. The last thing I remembered was when I collapsed… and someone was there with me… it was a boy… why couldn't I remember how he looked? I struggled to remember what happened at the café.

"Alice, you're awake," my grandfather greeted relieved.

"I don't remember what happened…" I admitted as I went to sit down next to him.

"It's alright dear. I'm going to go make dinner while you two talk," he grinned and then went to the kitchen.

"Alice…" he said nervously as he took my hand in his. His touch felt… unusual… it was hard to explain… but then I felt like I loved him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Anubias… I think I'm ready…" I smiled happily.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked shocked. I nodded. He touched my cheek softly before kissing it, "How about we postpone our skating date to tomorrow?"

"Yeah… I'd like that," I blushed as he moved a strand of hair away from my face.

"How about you two love birds come and have some dinner?" my grandfather joked. He was setting up the table for dinner so I went to help him. Anubias had his arm around my waist and it made me blush… but for some reason, I felt like it wasn't supposed to be there. He grinned at me before kissing me on the cheek again… my mind was telling me this was how it was supposed to be… but my heart was saying something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> A love potion… I hope none of you saw that coming =P

**Dan:** You know you still need to write the one-shot for BillyxJulie right?

**Me:** Yup I'm writing it right now =)

**Dan:** And what about your new story?

**Me:** Oh right! I've posted a new story. It's my very first time writing two stories at once… hopefully it'll turn out fine xD. Anyway, thanks so much for reading. Please review and comment. I'll see you next time! =)


	9. Forgotten

**Me: **Hi everyone! Well like I said in my other story, I've got exams soon so I won't be able to update in more than a week xD. Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Eyes for Colt only: **_Haha yeah Marucho is OOC but I needed him to be somewhere so it doesn't seem like he suddenly disappeared xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**AsianBunny: **_Haha I wonder how he got the love potion too xD. Well I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for your review! =)

_**drake0: **_Really? It was fast? It took me days to update but anyway, thanks =). Yay it's good to know I didn't spoil the surprise =P. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl: **_I'm not sure where you've it before but I got this idea from Cinderella 3 when the step-mother hypnotizes the prince with the wand. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Tear Droplet: **_Awww you really think so? Thank you, that means a lot to me. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**hungryhippo1000: **_Yeah, love potions aren't good… especially when someone like Anubias has it xD. Haha yeah I'm really into the forbidden love sort of thing =P. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**shunloveranime: **_Aww thank you so much! That is so sweet of you to say =). I'm really glad you enjoy this story =). I think since you enjoy this story, you'll enjoy one of my previous stories. It's called Change of Heart and I think I wrote it a long while ago xD. It's kind of like this story with two opposing sides and both sides wants one thing. I don't want to give too much away. You don't have to read it, I just thought you might want to know =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore: **_Haha yeah bad Anubias xD. Thanks for your review! =)

**Me:** *sigh so how's life?

**Runo:** Annoying

**Alice:** Tiring

**Me:** Let me guess, Dan must have been annoying you and Alice, you've been working at the café with a bunch of fan boys around.

**Shun:** *glare

**Me:** Oops… anyway, I better get started. Here's the recap and then the story! =)

_Alice and Shun had decided to be friends… well for now._

_Anubias gave Alice a love potion._

_Now Alice doesn't remember Shun._

__**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN, TWILIGHT OR INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anubias' P.O.V.<strong>

"I did it… she's hypnotized. She really believes she loves me," I smirked. We were in that same dark room again. The jewel still sat in the same spot. No one dared touch it.

"Good then our plan will work out just fine," his smile mirrored mine. Soon there will be no more werewolves and we will be the most powerful race. People will listen to us and I will get the power I've always wanted… but what about Alice? Was I going to really hurt my best friend? Was I going to use her? It's too late to turn back…

_The Next Morning…_

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I stood next to the school door not believing what I was seeing… I knew Alice wanted to make her grandfather happy but I never knew she would take it that far… Anubias had his arms protectively around her body. She was blushing as he whispered something in her ear… he saw me staring at them and smirked. He kissed her on the cheek and gave me one last look before leaving. I didn't want to be jealous but I couldn't help it. Alice looked like she hadn't seen me there as she walked pass me soundlessly. I followed her to her locker and couldn't stand it anymore. Why wasn't she talking?

"You're with him now…" I said it bluntly and meaner than I meant to. She didn't answer me… I watched as she opened her locker and got some books out… still no answer. I took her wrist and spun her around so her back was against the locker. She stared at me shocked, "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I-I… I'm sorry I didn't know you were talking to me…" she sounded frightened as she stood there in front of me. I had a feeling Anubias wasn't good since the first day I saw him and even though I told her that we could still be friends didn't mean my feelings for her had left… I still really cared.

"You've decided to go out with Anubias, right?" I asked softly.

"Um I'm sorry if this sounds rude but do I know you…?" she stared at me confused. What was she talking about?

"Alice… what do you mean?" I questioned shocked. I released her wrist and stood there with confusion written all over my face… it must have been Anubias' doing! Who else would do something so cruel?

"I know you're a student here but I haven't seen you before," she stated honestly. She looked so innocent… what did Anubias do to her? I felt myself getting angrier and angrier by the moment. I felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder. I turned to the lost girl and gripped her on the shoulders. I pinned her against the lockers and made her look at me.

"Alice, wake up! What's happening? What did he do to you?" I asked panicking.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

What was going on? The boy had both of his hands on my shoulders and I was pinned to the lockers. His gripped tightened as he asked the questions. His nails felt sharp as he dug them into my shoulders. I gently touched his arm and tried to pull it away from me. Then I turned to his piercing golden orbs and gasped. They looked so familiar… I had seen him before… hadn't I? My head started to hurt as I forced myself to think harder. Pictures of the past flashed before my eyes… I saw a wolf… then the same boy… then a kiss between us. I cried in pain and clutched the side of my head.

"Alice! Alice!" his touch felt smooth and gentle now… he had his arms around me and was trying to support my weight.

"I-I…." I didn't know what to say. The pictures had disappeared and I was at school again. My friends Mira and Chan were there too… along with Ace and Joe. They looked at me worriedly. I felt myself being lifted off the floor and turned my head to face the boy.

"You should go home," he said bluntly.

"Yeah Alice, listen to Shun. You look kind of pale," Chan bit her lip... so his name is Shun… Joe had his arm around Chan and I knew something must have happened. I couldn't help but smile and that made her blush. Then I turned back to Shun.

"I'll be fine, can you put me down. I can walk," I looked at his expression carefully but he showed nothing… he just started to walk me to the office. I stopped trying to ask him to put me down. He didn't seem to want to. I laid my head on his chest… I felt like I could trust him even after what happened.

_At the Café…_

**Anubias' P.O.V.**

I sat alone watching both Alice and Shun. Alice was laughing and talking to Runo while Shun was constantly glancing at her and keeping an eye on me. He was on to me… I looked at Alice again. Did she know? I only gave her half the potion last time. That wasn't enough and the first time was supposedly the most crucial. The café was full with oblivious people laughing and just hanging out… I laughed to myself silently. Humans were imbeciles and so were werewolves. I took out the small bottle and squeezed a drop of it into the cup of water.

"What do you think you're doing?" I turned around and was definitely surprised… it wasn't Shun who stood before me… it was Spectra.

"Come to ask for help," I smirked.

"I only want half of the jewel," he sat down in front of me. He was wearing some sort of cape so no one would see him.

"That's half too many," I was tired of his games.

"We both know that you used to love Alice… but love has vanished hasn't it? All you want is power. You and I are the same Anubias," he stated smartly. He was right. Before I found out about the jewel, there was a time I truly loved Alice but now, all I wanted was her power…

"Fine, I'll think about it. What are you planning to do?" I questioned.

"How about you finish your job first before I start mine," he stood up before I could answer and left…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Oh no!" I panicked.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked as he approached Runo and hugged her. This time, she didn't push him away.

"Is it the twenty-ninth today?" I questioned. They both nodded. I had completely lost track of time. The skating competition was in a few days!

"Yeah why?" Runo asked.

"It's a few days until the competition. I need to go practice. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I smiled and then hurried to where Anubias was sitting.

"Here, have some water first," he handed me a glass of water and I took it gladly. I drank the whole cup and then left the café. We were done doing our steps but we still needed to perfect them. We got into his car and drove to the rink. He held my hand all the way and it reminded me of Shun and my flashback… did that really happen? Then my head started hurting again. I bit my lip and waited for it to end… I turned to Anubias and he didn't seem to notice. I looked out the window to continue my thinking… but I couldn't remember. What was I just thinking about?

"We're here," Anubias announced and then got out of the car. He opened the door for me and I thanked him. I kept thinking… thinking about nothing. I couldn't remember. Was I losing it? I tried to forget about it. I needed to focus on skating. I took a deep breath and walked into the arena with Anubias by my side.

_After Skating…_

(Still Alice's P.O.V.)

_There was a red headed girl lying on the ground… she was covered in heavy chains that were weighing her down to the ground. There was a pool of blood under her. Her face was scratched repeatedly and she looked lifeless._

"_No! Please don't leave me!" a boy with black hair tied back ran towards the girl. He kneels down beside her and the girl tries to lift herself up but falls in a matter of seconds. The boy pulls her body gently towards him until her head was on his lap. He strokes her hair gently. The girl looks up at him and smiles weakly._

"_Promise me you'll be happy…" she whispered._

"_I can't," the boy was crying… "Not unless you promise we'll meet each other again in another lifetime."_

"_I promise…" the girl smiles once more before her body went limp and her head hits his lap. The boy acted quickly. He got one of the chains off of her and jumps on to a tree. Then he ties one end on to a branch and the other around his neck._

"_No matter what happens, I will always love you," he whispered before jumping off the branch. He didn't struggle even though he was losing air quickly. He just waited for his death to come…_

I had only taken a nap on the couch… the boy looked so familiar. I knew I was the girl's reincarnation and it scared me but I kept thinking about the boy… to the tell truth I was more worried about him than me. I was after all partially vampire and it wouldn't make sense if I died… well it can happen but not as likely as being fully human. That boy might be human… I sighed and hit myself in the head. What had been going on today and yesterday?

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop worrying about Alice. She was human after all and Anubias was a vampire… what if he killed her? He probably knows about her shard… _Knock Knock_

"What do you want Dan?" I asked annoyed. I was sitting on my bed with a bunch of scrunched up pieces of paper around me. I was trying to make a perfect drawing of Alice but I couldn't get her eyes right… they didn't have the same love I had seen before.

"Buddy, come down for…" he started but I through a pillow at his face and he stepped back… nearly crashing into the wall, "What on earth was that for?"

"For bothering me for the past hour," I glared and got off my bed. He was going to throw the pillow back at me but I caught it.

"Okay fine. Don't let me hit you," he joked and turned to leave. I followed him down the stairs to the living room. Our whole pack including Billy and Marucho were there.

"So we all know the plan?" Runo questioned.

"What plan?" I asked. They all turned to look at me and Julie decided to explain.

"The plan to steal the shard… it's very simple actually. All we need to do is…" she sounded as if she didn't care about Alice.

"Why do we need to do this?" I interrupted. Everyone fell silent.

"Shun, that was our goal all along. You're not telling us you're backing out… are you?" Dan placed a hand on my shoulder. He was right… that was our goal. Key word was. It was different now though. I wouldn't hurt Alice in any way.

"No Dan. People change. I won't go through with whatever you are planning no matter what," I decided.

"Quit being so stubborn Shun," Runo shouted angrily, "Did you not see her with Anubias? She doesn't care about you. Do you know who we are? We're werewolves okay! Humans and werewolves don't go together!"

"Well neither do humans and vampires! Anubias is probably just using her," I said irritated. Why wasn't anyone agreeing with me? Was the shard worth so much more than the person herself?

"Would you stop being stupid? Fine go and follow her. Be a helpless lost puppy," Runo sighed and then started again in a calmer voice, "Shun, she's not worth it. Besides, how long has she known Anubias for? I bet he's her perfect match. Let's just get the shard and return to the forest."

"Come on Shun," Marucho begged.

"I told you already, I won't go through with it," I sighed and then turned to leave. The room was completely silent… I left the house and shut the door behind me. I needed a way to get Alice alone and away from Anubias. I felt someone behind me… I turned around a corner and knew he was following me. I stopped and turned around.

"Like all werewolves, you have good hearing," he laughed as he approached me.

"Anubias…" I glared at him as he threw something up in the air and then catching it again. He did it continuously while circling around me.

"I don't know what Alice sees in you, but it really doesn't matter anymore," he smirked as he held the item in front of me. It was a bottle with the words love potion written on it. I felt my blood boil. He was using Alice!

"You coward… Can't take the shard from her without her giving it to you?" I teased. I needed to keep my composure… I needed to stay calm.

"Perhaps you're right but who wouldn't be scared of the most powerful half-blood on the earth. She could kill you easily…" he smirked and then put the potion back in his pocket. Half-blood? What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"You mean Alice didn't tell you?" he pretended to gasp, "She's a vampire…"

"Wait… what? That's not possible," I wouldn't listen to his lies… but it would make sense wouldn't it? Anubias was a vampire and she trusted him… did she really lie to me?

"Think about it Shun… you only have a few days," he smirked and then disappeared. I stood there by myself thinking. Alice had lied to me… even without the love potion she had lied. Why though? I told her everything and she didn't trust me enough. Was she working with Anubias? If Alice is the most powerful person in the world then was she going to hurt the rest of us? I couldn't get the thought of Alice controlling humans in my mind. She had such a gentle nature… I didn't want to believe Anubias and decided to go ask Alice myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Dun dun dun… I could imagine Shun being sweet =)

**Dan:** Well that was off topic…

**Shun:** … I don't want to know what's going on…

**Me:** And then he'll be hugging Alice and they'll be happy together.

**Shun:** yeah… like I said… *leaves blushing.

**Me:** Anyway, thanks so much for your time! Please review and comment! Thanks =) and I'll see you next time! =)


	10. Suspicious

**Me: **Hi everyone =). I'm so sorry for not updating earlier but I've got a lot of projects right now. I have to knit a scarf by the end of this month… anyway, thanks so much for your patience and your reviews! =)

_**Hungryhippo1000: **_Yeah it's kind of sad since it's only part of a memory and not the whole thing. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Tear Droplet: **_Thank you =) Good luck on yours too! I thought about making it a while longer before she remembers but then it would kind of drag on so I just decided to write it in that chapter. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**AsianBunny: **_Haha so many questions and thoughts =). I like that I'm making people think LOL xD. Anyway, yeah you'll need to read the next few chapters to see =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl: **_Now that Ren and Anubias are out of the picture, AlicexShun can be together! =) Hehe… I'm obsessed with this pairing xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**SheepRainbow: **_Lol the update wasn't exactly fast xD. I think it's been over a week… but thank you =). Yeah I did notice your name! It's cute xD I know I said that before lol. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Light-Sakura: **_Aw thank you =). I'm glad you think it's good. Oh I don't know what happened out the posting thing and the chapter skipping stuff though… it might have not been updated yet sorry. Yeah I don't think she really lied either but boys think differently especially since he doesn't know the whole story. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**InnocentDiamond: **_Hi again! =) Yeah Alice and Anubias' past was simpler. They were just best friends and then stuff happened and he started to like her and now he's power crazed. Yup, Alice is definitely in a unique situation right now =). Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**WaAiri: **_Oh lol my bad xD and you're welcome =). Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**dragon chicky: **_Thank you! That's so sweet of you to say =) Lol and don't worry, I know you're not a stalker xD. I am super happy to hear you and a few other readers who say that. I started off unsure of my stories but it is people like you who keep me posting =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**Forgotten-Uchiha: **_Aw thanks =) I'm sure everything will work out for them =P Thanks for your review! =)

**Me:** Umm this chapter is shorter than usual but I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still here =)

**Dan:** … I'm surprised

**Runo:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Alice:** Dan you know she still cares!

**Marucho:** Shame on you

**Dan:** … alright geez…

**Shun:** Can we just start already?

**Me:** Uhh yeah =) Once again, sorry for the short chapter but I hope you enjoy =).

_Basically Shun now knows about the love potion because Anubias admitted it and he's also not willing to help the pack steal the jewel anymore. (sorry for the bad recap)_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN, TWILIGHT OR INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's P.O.V.<strong>

I stood in front of her door unsure of my next move. I was angry and confused. Why did the person I trusted and loved the most have to lie to me? I didn't care that she was a vampire. I still loved her. Now that I'm here at her house, I wasn't whether to ask her or not. What was I suppose to say to her? I didn't want a repeat of last time… I kept trying to tell myself that last time was a completely different situation. I hadn't known about the love potion or who was behind it. Wait… but why would Anubias tell me?

"Can I help you with something?" I looked up to find Alice looking at me with a confused expression. She was wearing the light blue sweater with pretty patterns I had given to her last year. Maybe she does remember…

"I'll take that for you," I offered as I took my eyes off of her and looked at the trash in her hands. I reached for it but she stepped back.

"It's fine… umm are you looking for my grandfather?" she questioned. I knew it was too good to be true. She didn't remember me… should I just tell her about everything? It would make me sound crazy though… "Um excuse me sir…"

"Um no, I'm here to see you," I wasn't sure if that was a good idea but it didn't matter. I was going to have to tell her one way or another.

"Oh alright… do I know you from somewhere?" she wondered. I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to force her too hard but I needed her to remember. I needed to know what was going on and why she had lied. What else was she hiding from me?

"Yes, in fact, I need to talk to you privately, now," I demanded harsher than I meant to. It was night and I didn't blame her for not wanting to come out but her grandfather was in the house. After a few seconds of silence, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the house. I made her drop the trash by accident but we could worry about that later.

"Stop, let me go," she tried to pull away from me but my grip only got stronger. I was tired of all the confusion and lies. First Anubias, then Spectra and Gus, and now Alice too? I let go of her when we were near the brick walls outside her garage. I placed both my hands on the wall, trapping her in between.

"I want to know the truth," I stated bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied frightened. The look in her eyes made my anger die down. She was scared of me… I couldn't believe it.

"Why are you scared? Shouldn't I be? I don't even know what on earth is happening!" I shouted.

"I don't even know who you are! Let me go or I'm going to call the police," she warned and took out her cell phone.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. She froze and I took the chance to take the phone in her hands. I threw the phone on to the pavement away from her reach. I could feel her body tense, "Tell me!"

"H-How did you know?" she stammered, "You're one of those scientists aren't you?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Stay away from me," she warned and for the first time, I noticed she had vampire teeth. They were smaller than usual vampire's teeth but they definitely belonged to a vampire.

"Alice, trust me," I begged and wrapped my arms around her, She kept trying to get away but I wasn't going to let her… that's when I felt something hard hit my head and I fell on to her incautious.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I froze in shock as he collapsed into me. I touched his head and found blood dripping.

"Why did you do that?" I nearly yelled as Anubias stood there with a broken glass bottle. Sure the boy was scaring me and I really wanted him to stop, but hitting him was definitely not an option. I looked at the familiar boy's face… how did he know I'm a vampire? I was more confused than ever. I looked for the boy's pulse incase he did die… I shook that thought out of my mind.

"I'll take care of him, go in first," Anubias ordered.

"But…" I was interrupted by him.

"Go," he demanded and took the boy away from me. I really hoped he was okay… even though he did frighten me and seemed a bit crazy… I didn't know him but it seemed like he knew me… I took a deep breath and tried to forget about it. Anubias said he was going to take care it and I trusted him.

**Anubias' P.O.V.**

How pathetic… I couldn't believe he actually came to ask her. I threw Shun on to the lawn disgusted. I took out my cellphone and dialed the number.

"What do you want?" Spectra asked annoyed.

"Remember our deal? Come and pick him up now," I ordered and then hung up. It was almost time… just a few more days. I just need to wait until the ice skating competition… I glared at Shun's incautious body before going inside to join Alice. I wasn't backing out of our plan. We either do it soon or we don't do it at all.

_The Next Day…_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Uh Runo, table six is complaining about their coffee. Should I get them a new one?" I asked her. Runo was angrily tapping numbers into the cash register. It was a busy day at the Misaki Café and no one seemed to be in a good mood.

"Could someone please get me some new coffee?" the man glared at us.

"Shut up and just drink your coffee!" Runo yelled annoyed. Dan and she had an argument about an hour ago and Chan had called me half an hour ago about Joe. I sighed before putting down a tray.

"Order up!" Julie grinned happily. Everything was going well for Billy and her. They were even going to go to the mall together this afternoon.

"Has anyone seen Shun?" Dan questioned when I passed by his table. Shun?

"Who's Shun?" I asked.

"Alice, stop playing around. We need to work," Runo stated as she went to get some change for a table.

"Umm… is he a dog…?" I wondered since they didn't seem that concerned that he had disappeared. Some dogs could find their way home.

"You know?" Dan asked nervously.

"Know what?" I questioned confused. He grabbed my wrist and pulled into the kitchen. Runo and Julie followed us. What were they talking about? Who was Shun?

"Shun told you… didn't he?" Runo glanced at Dan worriedly.

"Umm… guys, she doesn't have it," Julie sighed. They both turned to look at me closely.

"What don't I have?" I asked.

"Alice, stop playing dumb with us. We know Shun was going to tell you," Runo stated annoyed.

"I don't know who Shun is and I don't know what any of you are talking about," I said honestly and then left the kitchen. I saw Mrs. Misaki near the cashier and asked if I could take a break. She gave me a quick nod before going back to work. Many odd things had been happening these few days… Who was Shun? For some odd reason, his name sounded familiar now…

"Alice!" I stopped looking at the ground and found myself at the park. Anubias was approaching me worriedly. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my head lightly, "You're not worried about the boy yesterday, are you?"

"Well… now that you reminded me. What did you do to him?" I asked quietly incase there were people eavesdropping. Even though it was winter, there still were a lot of people in the park. Most of them were kids having snowball fights and building snowmen.

"It's nothing you have to worry about…" he whispered. Nothing I have to worry about? I didn't believe him…

"Why can't you tell me?" I wondered out loud as I broke away from his arms.

"It's complicated," he said soothingly, "Just trust me."

"I don't know who to trust anymore… last night the boy said he knew me and it seemed like he did… this morning Runo, Dan and Julie were talking about someone named Shun. I don't even know who he is!" I let everything out. Anubias showed no expression…

"You can trust me though," he gave me a small smile, "I'm your boyfriend. Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

"Thanks…" I smiled before letting him hug me again. He held me closely and I snuggled into his chest… I felt safe in his arms. Who wouldn't though? He was a strong and confident vampire but as I hugged him, I felt that he was tense… what was he hiding from me?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>I hope you all enjoyed it =) Sorry it's short. Anyway, I'm in a hurry to leave so I can't write much more. Please review and comment. Thanks so much for your time and patience. See you next time! =)


	11. Revealed

**Me:** I'm so sorry everyone! I have all these projects and homework but I've finally found some time to write a bit of the story. I have exams soon too. I'm really sorry about my late update. Thanks for all your support and patience! =)

_**Hungryhippo1000: **_Soooooo sorry I couldn't update soon. Yeah, it would suck to be in her place, forgetting Shun. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**SheepRainbow: **_Haha I got that little joke =D Sorry I couldn't update. Thanks for your review!

_**Cream pie: **_Lol, let's hope Alice won't follow him. Thanks for your review! =)

_**NMS: **_Oh, thanks for correcting me. I've been having trouble spelling that xD Thanks for your review! =)

_**Forgotten-Uchiha: **_Aw thank you =) I'm really glad you like my for your review! =)

_**dragon chicky: **_Thanks for your suggestion =D I don't have time to watch it right now, sorry. I still have a project to do… well it's more an essay xD but it counts for a chunk of out mark. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Gonkfish Productions: **_I'm trying my best but I've got a lot of homework to do. Thanks for your advice and review! =)

_**InnocentDiamond: **_Lol yeah I did the dog thing on purpose since Shun's a werewolf =) Yup! Time to take action! And it's time for me to start updating faster xD Thanks for your review! =)

_**flippy17: **_Lol I don't know what type of person Anubias is since I haven't really watched Mectanium Surge xD. I only know he's the bad guy xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =) (By the way, I have a different thing in mind then what you think =))

_**Light-Sakura: **_Yeah it is. I wanted to show a better side of Anubias besides his evil looking self xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Dragonfan47: **_Before I answer your question. That's awesome! =D I didn't know. And to post a story, you need an account. Then you upload your story in Document Manager which is under the heading Publish. Then when you've uploaded your chapter, you go to New Story and you've got to put the age and title and stuff. You choose the chapter you've uploaded there too =). Feel free to ask me anything if my explanation isn't clear enough. Sorry I couldn't tell you this earlier. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Soramii: **_I don't know, what is Anubias planning? =) Thanks for your review! =)

_**ElleMiuex301: **_Sorry, it was a late update. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl: **_Haha yeah, I purposely did that lol xD I wanted to see if anyone got the joke. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

**Me: **I'm just going to get on with the story this time because I have to go and do homework as soon as I'm done here.

_Shun's been trying to get Alice to remember him since he found out about the love potion._

_Anubias stopped him._

_Alice is kind of worried about him even though she doesn't remember Shun._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN, INUYASHA OR TWLIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's P.O.V.<strong>

"I love it when you smile," I complimented as Alice laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I love it when you smile too. You should do that more often," she grinned. We were sitting on a beautiful quiet beach. The only noises heard were the waves washing on to the shore. She looked up at me and smiled. I felt her lips on mine for a second. She left me wanting more. It seemed too good to be true but here I was, sitting on the beach with my favourite girl.

**Anubias' P.O.V.**

So this is where Spectra lived… I was standing in front of a huge mansion in the middle of a forest. I've got to admit, it had a beautiful exterior which didn't match his personality at all. There were vines crawling on one side of the house and roses on another. There was a porch with handcrafted columns to hold up the extended part of the roof. I knocked on the door and thought about what to say if it was the wrong house… I stood there waiting for a few minutes before the door finally opened. Gus opened the door wider for me to come in. He didn't say anything so I found no need to say anything either.

**Spectra's P.O.V.**

I panted in the quiet dark room. It took a lot of time and strength to get Shun to drink the potion. It was a potion that could keep anyone asleep for over centuries. They would be so absorbed into their amazing dreams that they forget about reality. I glared at Shun's motionless body. Anubias would be here soon and I wouldn't want him to think I was weak. I opened the door and left, leaving Shun in the room by himself. Nothing was going to happen so I wasn't worried. I went through the hallway to find Gus and when I finally did find him, I was surprised to see Anubias leaning against the wall next to him.

"Spectra, you can hand me Shun now. I have a part of the jewel," Anubias stated waving a small pouch in front of my face.

"Show me," I requested. Anubias was known for his tricks.

"Fine," he took out one piece of the jewel… it was only one shard.

"That's it?" I asked offended, "That's all I get?"

"One werewolf can only hold so much power," he explained, "Now hand over Shun. I'm in a hurry to leave."

"Well it doesn't seem like you're leaving anytime soon," I glared. I was disgusted at the fact that he didn't think I could handle more power. I was going to prove to him I could…

"Spectra, stop playing your childish games. I'll come back later," he sighed annoyed and turned to leave. In a second, I had flashed in front of the door and faced him.

"You're not going anywhere…" I murmured. He smirked and we both stood there staring at each other. I could see Gus standing uncomfortably, "Gus leave. Anubias and I have some business we've got to solve now."

"Yes Spectra," Gus gave me a quick nod and then ran off. Anubias and I stood face to face. At the exact moment, we went on attack mode. I had turned into my wolf form and he had revealed his sharp teeth and nails. I jumped out of the way just in time. Where I was in front of the door a moment ago, now had huge claw marks. I turned around and fired a bolt at him but he dodged it easily. This was going to be a long battle…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Since yesterday, there's been a very awkward silence whenever Runo, Julie, Dan and I were together… what was odd was the fact that I think there is someone named Shun… but I couldn't remember who he was. I had decided to take the day off from working at the café… I didn't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable; besides, my competition was in a few days. I needed time to prepare myself. Where was Anubias? I took out my phone and decided to give him a call. _You have reached *** *** **** (these r just blank numbers xD I couldn't think of a phone number =P). Sorry, I am unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message after the tone. Beep._ I sighed. His phone was off again so I decided to leave him another message.

"Hey Anubias, it's Alice. Could you please call me back?" I said worriedly. The thing was, I had left multiple messages for him but he hadn't replied any of them. Was he mad at me? Did something happen to him? Then I remembered the boy from the other day… Anubias said he would take care of him and told me not to worry… well now I was really worrying. What if they got into a fight? The boy must have woken up by now.

"Hey, what's with the worried look on your face?" I turned to find Chan smiling at me with Joe beside her. They were holding hands and I couldn't help but smile. Chan started to blush. I knew she would explain everything to me later even though I knew some bits of what happened. Joe pretended to be interested in a squirrel that ran pass us.

"It's nothing. It's just… well, Anubias hasn't called me back. There's this Shun guy I keep hearing about and I'm super worried about a boy I don't even know," I explained, all in one breath.

"Are you sure Anubias is really your type? You used to tell me how you weren't interested in him… and a month later, you're dating him. And what do you mean 'this Shun guy'? I know he's strange but you guys seemed to get along pretty well…" Chan looked puzzled.

"Are you suffering from amnesia?" Joe asked out of the blue. Chan gently nudged Joe in the stomach and he stopped talking.

"No, I'm fine," I laughed. They didn't seem convinced though. In all honesty, I wasn't so sure myself…

**Spectra's P.O.V.**

Blood covered the wooden floorboards. Our clothes were in shreds… well not that I was wearing any since I was still in my wolf form. We were both panting. My injuries weren't as clear as Anubias' because of my fur. He had bruises, cuts and teeth marks all over him. This was a battle to till the end.

"Do… you regret… this?" I panted, my voice barely audible.

"Shut… up! And let's… just finish… this!" he glared angrily at me. We both stood still for a second… then charged at each other with full speed!

**Someone's P.O.V.**

Where was Anubias? I tapped my finger impatiently on the edge of the table. The jewel sat in front of me but I didn't dare touch it. Two shards were missing. One was with Alice and the other was with Anubias… where was he? I looked at the clock. Even in the dark, I could read it. Vampires had great eyes… I sighed. Anubias had never been this late before. Something must have happened. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. I waited for ten rings and no one picked up. When I was about to hang up, a male voice was heard.

"Anubias, where are you?" I yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, but you'll never hear his voice again," a voice laughed.

"Who is this?" I asked puzzled.

"It's my pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Gehabich…" he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Sigh, the person has finally been revealed! =D I hope you all enjoyed the short chapter. Sorry about this. I'll try to write again as soon as possible. Thanks so much for your patience! =) Please review and comment! Thanks! =) See you next time!


	12. Confusion

**Me: **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone! I'm back! =) Sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter. I have people coming over this week so I want to update before that happens. Thanks for your support! =) (This is kind of **important. **Some of you thought that Dr. Gehabich was captured but he wasn't. He was the man that was working with Anubias. The one I didn't give the name. That's why when Spectra called, Dr. Gehabich picked up. Sorry for the whole confusion.)

_**Light-Sakura: **_Lol that's good =D I wonder if it's going to happen again this time =) Thanks for your review! =)

_**Hungryhippo1000: **_I really like Joe too =) and the pairing with Chan. Lol you'll have to wait to find out =P. Thanks for your review! =)

_**SheepRainbow: **_Oh sorry, I wasn't clear. Dr. Gehabich is the guy who was working with Anubias. The one I didn't mention for many chapters. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Eyes for Vova only: **_Lol it's alright =) but there's a little bit of a mix up. Anubias and Dr. Gehabich were working together. He didn't capture him. Dr. Gehabich was the mysterious man I've been hiding. Sorry about that. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Soramii: **_Thanks for your review! =)

_**cream-pie13: **_Haha xD Thanks for your review! =)

_**InnocentDiamond: **_Sorry for the confusion. Dr. Gehabich wasn't captured. He was working with Anubias. Lol I had to give Joe something to say xD. Thanks for your review! =)

_**dragon chick: **_Yeah, he betrayed her =( Lol I had to add a bit of happiness to the story =). Thanks for your review! =)  
><em><strong>Dragonfan47: <strong>_Thanks for that and your review! =) I'll try to read it when I have time. What is it under?

_**Jenny: **_Thanks =) I'm glad you enjoy them. Thanks for your review! =)

**Me:** Now that the whole confusion is cleared up xD (Once again, I'm sorry). Let's begin the story!

**Dan:** Wait! Don't we get time to talk?

**Me:** Sorry, not this time.

**Dan**: But…

**Me:** Here's a little recap before I begin the story =):

_Spectra put Shun in a very deep sleep that could last for centuries._

_Spectra and Anubias have a fight._

_Dr. Gehabich was revealed to be the unknown man working with Anubias._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN, TWILIGHT OR INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

Where was grandfather? Where was Anubias? I walked around my room worriedly. I tried calling them but no one would pick up. The skating competition was today. I fiddled with the shard that I took off from my neck days ago. I had a bad feeling about wearing it… but today I felt like I needed to wear it again (A/N: Because I haven't been updating a lot, I realized I made a mistake in the last two chapters. In one chapter, Julie said that her shard wasn't there when the brawlers were asking her stuff then in the next chapter, I wrote that the shard was with Alice xD. So I'm trying to fix it now… sorry about that). I don't know why… but I was feeling different today… I clutched on to the corner of my desk as pain shot through my head. A moment later, it stopped… I looked at my alarm clock and realized it was almost time for the competition. I decided to worry about my head later. There was nothing I could do about it anyway. I rushed down stairs and opened the door. I jumped surprised. Runo was shocked as well.

"Sorry Runo, I didn't mean to scare you," I apologized.

"It's fine… besides I should be the one apologizing… about my behaviour the other day…" she said sincerely. I didn't know what to say…

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You know… the other day when we were at the café… and Dan, Julie and I were asking you all these questions…" she explained patiently.

"When did that happen?" I questioned.

"Alice… are you feeling okay?" she asked worriedly as she touched my forehead. Time seemed to stop for me. The falling snow, bare trees and houses disappeared before my eyes as a vision appeared. I saw Runo, Dan and Julie in front of me… asking me questions… I was staring at them confused…

"Alice! Alice!" Runo was holding on to me and reality returned to me. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. Reading people's minds were normal for me… but how come I couldn't remember what had happened in that vision?

"Runo… something happened… I don't know what though… ask me questions about the past few days," I instructed. She nodded and we both sat down on the frozen steps in front of my house.

"Do you remember Shun?" she asked.

"Of course, did I forget him…?" I questioned. She nodded and then continued.

"Do you remember going out with Anubias?" she asked seriously. I stared at her, waiting for her to say she was joking. I went out with Anubias? He was a great guy… but I always thought of him more as a brother… not my boyfriend…

"No… did I really go out with him?" I sighed while covering both of my hands over my face. What had happened these few days?

"Yeah… but I'm glad you're back," Runo comforted as she wrapped one of her arms around my shoulder.

"Thanks," I managed to smile.

"The competition is going to start soon, let's hurry. We can figure everything out later," she suggested. I nodded and got up to lock my door. Then we hurried to the rink.

**Spectra's P.O.V.**

I turned off Anubias' phone. My chat with Dr. Gehabich was quite entertaining. Hearing the old man panic made me feel stronger. I kicked Anubias' lifeless body. He lied there face down in a pool of blood. I took the shard from him and threw it in the air a few times, thinking of what to do next… well more of how to do it. I walked down the hall and stopped at the room Shun was in. I pushed the door open and it creaked loudly in the silence. Shun was lying on the floor motionless. I bent down next to him and placed the shard on his forehead. It started to glow. The light was blinding but I kept my hand there.

"As long as the shard is in you, you will be under my control," I commanded. A moment later, the shard sunk into his forehead and disappeared, "Rise."

"Yes, my master," he stood up and stared at me. The feelings and emotions in his eyes were gone… his eyes were cold and empty.

"Good, now… there's a skating competition in a few minutes… you know, the one your friend Alice is in," I waited for any reaction but none came so I continued, "I want you to act like nothing happened. Be yourself. Keep her busy and away from home."

"Yes, my master," he bowed and then left. Now, time to take care of Dr. Gehabich.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"It's going to start soon!" I panicked.

"Where on earth is Anubias?" Runo shouted angrily while she helped me with my dress. I sat down on a bench in the change room and tied my skates on properly. Just when I was finished, Dan and Marucho appeared into the room. Runo and I had explained everything to them yet she still seemed bothered about something.

"We can't find him anywhere. Julie and Billy are looking for him near his school," Marucho explained panting.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it… We're on next… I'm going to tell the judges we're forfeiting," I sighed.

"No don't! Umm… Dan can take his place!" Runo suggested.

"Are you crazy?! I can't skate!" he exclaimed.

"Well you're going to have to unless you want Alice to forfeit!" she yelled.

"Why can't Marucho do it? Or Shun?" Dan shouted back.

"Wait… guys, where is Shun?" I asked. Runo and Dan stopped talking and turned to me worriedly.

"Well… we umm… kind of had an argument with him a few days ago… and well…" Runo explained uncomfortably.

"There's too much going on… but before we sort things out, let me go talk to the judge. I'll be right back," I smiled sadly and left the room before they could say anything. I felt like they were hiding something from me… I had a bad feeling about it too especially with Anubias and Shun disappearing and my memory lost. Everything was happening too quickly.

**Runo's P.O.V.**

"Guys, we have to tell her the truth about us, about everything," I stated seriously.

"She'll be so angry at us…" Dan pointed out while Marucho paced around the room.

"But it's better to tell her now… then wait till later," Marucho agreed with me.

"Tell who what?" a voice behind us asked. I turned to see the werewolf that had left us a few days ago standing by the door. I didn't know whether to be happy he was back, or to be angry at him for leaving.

"Buddy, it's good to see you," Dan greeted as they did one of their weird handshakes.

"Jerk, where have you been? You think you can just leave us?" I growled.

"He's back now so let's just get along," Marucho said, being the peacekeeper.

"Fine. We're going to tell Alice who we really are," I explained to Shun. He nodded while stepping into the room and taking a place next to Dan.

"She already knows about me… she saw Spectra and I fight," he stated guiltily. I wanted to punch him. How could he be so careless? I was about to yell at him when Alice stepped in. She hadn't noticed Shun yet because she was too busy staring at her own feet.

"Alice…" Shun called and her eyes immediately shot up and met his.

"Shun… I am so sorry for the past few days. I can't believe I forgot about you. I must have hurt you badly. I'm so sorry," she apologized.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"It's fine," he replied as I hugged him. His whole body felt stiff. His arms were in the oddest position. I stopped hugging him and tried to figure out what was wrong. That's when I saw his eyes… they were emotionless and empty.

"Um… have you seen Anubias?" I asked.

"… No," he paused slightly before answering. No one seemed to notice his changes but me. Maybe it was just my imagination… the last few days weren't my best ones after all.

"Sorry guys, I think I want to go home and rest. I'll call Julie and Billy and tell them to stop looking. Thanks for being there for me," I smiled.

"Wait!" Runo and Shun both called in unison. They exchanged glances for a second before turning their attention back to me.

"Alice… the truth is… Shun's not the only werewolf here. We're all werewolves and that's probably why your shard keeps glowing whenever you're around us… we wanted to take it from you but it's different now. I see why Shun didn't want to hurt you… you're our friend and we're very sorry," Runo apologized. I didn't know whether or not to be mad. I wasn't very shocked since I already knew Shun was a werewolf. He seemed to hang around them a lot… kind of like a pack. The fact that they admitted they were werewolves made me feel guilty about not telling them I was a partial vampire.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I accepted their apology. Now that I knew who they really are, there's no way I can tell them about being a vampire. Werewolves and vampires didn't get along well. They all waited for me to say more but I didn't… I couldn't.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Shun, isn't this the prettiest flower you've ever seen?" Alice asked happily as she pointed to a yellow flower near a tree. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful… like you," I whispered in her ear. I knew she was blushing as she avoided my eyes and walked off, going higher up the mountain.

"Let's see what's up there," she grinned. I nodded and then followed her up. She was the most wonderful person in my life. I was happier than I've ever been… but I couldn't help feeling worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I have to go eat dinner so I stopped here. I hope you guys enjoyed it =)

**Dan:** Now can I talk?

**Me:** Yup

**Dan:** Can I have some of your dinner?

**Me:** Runo!

**Dan:** Never mind… *runs

**Me:** Okay then =D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll update hopefully soon =). Sorry for the long wait. Please review and comment. See you soon and thanks again! =)


End file.
